


Untamable

by desrouleaux



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Humor, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrouleaux/pseuds/desrouleaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra "Alex" Schneider gets personally hired by Simon Masrani to work at his Jurassic World – and even though she permanently avoids to settle down, she quickly accepts his offer – not knowing that her decision and one particular park employee will turn her life upside down. / Pre-Movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The heat was grueling – even the shielding shade of the sunblind couldn’t cool down her body, and the wet towel around her neck didn’t really help much either.

She took a sip from her strong coffee and leaned back in the old chair – finally enjoying her day off to the fullest.

The people around her were busy. It was loud and chaotic at the market – nothing unusual for a harbor town like Kisumu; nothing she wasn’t used to, but she was still glad that she wasn’t working.

She took another sip of the hot brew in her cup while she scanned the crowd – surprised when she spotted one individual who fairly stood out in the moving picture, and she watched him carefully when he sauntered over to the little café she was sitting in.

She had a hunch of what he was looking for or who he was looking for and her assumption was proven right when he started talking to Dalia, the waitress behind the bar. It didn’t take long until she pointed right at her.

“Alexandra Snider?”

She sighted and placed her cup back on the table. “It’s Schneider.” And she watched how he took his dark sunglasses off with a friendly smile, exposing his bleached teeth. “Pardon me, Miss _Schneider_.” He tucked the shades into his suit coat and gestured to the chair across from her. “May I?”

Alex arched an eyebrow at him, appraising. “Sure.” She decided that her curiosity should win this time and she watched him carefully as he undid the buttons of his jacket before he sat down in front of her.

“You know, Miss _Schneider_ ”

“Alex. Just call me Alex.”, she offered to him as she didn’t like the way he pronounced her surname.

He offered her a polite smile and nodded once. “Very well.” He folded his hands in his lap and took a quick look at their rather loud surroundings. “So, Alex – it was quite a challenge for me to find you. My last contact assured me you were in Cape Town.” He chuckled and ordered a coffee as soon as Dalia appeared at the table.

Meanwhile, Alex mind was racing. She swiftly pulled the towel off her neck and started folding it just to keep her hands busy.

“How rude” Her eyes snapped up. “I didn’t even introduce myself to you.” He smiled again and offered his hand to her. “Simon Masrani. I’m –”

“Oh, I know who you are, Mr. Masrani.” And she shook his hand quickly, just to lean back in her chair again. “I may travel a lot, but I certainly don’t live under a rock.” This time she was the one who smiled. Not at him, but the whole situation. It was refreshing and seemed to become even more interesting.

“Well, Alex, since you already know who I am, you’re probably asking yourself why I’m here and why I personally looked for you all over the country – the _world_ actually, to be honest.”

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and clicked her tongue. “No. So please, enlighten me.”

He chuckled again and politely thanked Dalia after she placed a cup in front of him. However, all Alex could think of was how much he was probably used to fancier cups, coffee and things in general.

“I own a park. A _theme_ park.” He put two cubes of sugar into his coffee, before he took a sip.

“Personally, I consider Jurassic World as much more than a _theme park_ , but” She made a hand gesture. “– continue.”

He took another sip and smiled at her. “Ever been there?” She snorted and shook her head. “Do I look like someone who would spend thousands of dollars for a day to stand in lines, listen to whiney kids and walk through crowds of people to get a glimpse of a formerly extinct and beautiful creature in captivity?” She emptied her cup and leaned forward when he shook his head.

“Exactly.”

“You rather look like someone I would hire to take care of those formerly extinct and beautiful creatures.” The smile on his lips never faded, especially not when he saw the dumbfounded expression on her face. “Interested?”

It took a moment before she realized what he had just asked her, and she had to clear her throat before she could speak again. “Mr. Masrani, I don’t know if you did your research but I’m no entertainer nor tourist guide, I –“

“Oh, I know that and I know a lot of things about you, Alex.” He fumbled for something inside of his jacket until he pulled out a sheet of paper. “Being a farm worker in your early years in Australia, you soon made yourself a name with the smuggling of exotic animals, leading to several detentions in more than four countries –which then lead to –“

She snorted again, interrupting his little presentation. “That’s kinda impressive, but actually not since you just have to Google my name to get these information.”

“I don’t want to impress you, Alex. I want you to work at my park. I need people like you. People who really care and have a sense for nature and its dangers.” He leaned forward while pulling out another piece of paper. “This is an overview of your contract, your work and of course – your salary and to make everything easier for us, I have a jet ready and waiting for us at the city airport.”

Alex clicked her tongue, looking at the document in his hand. “Do you really think I would just jump right into this and take the opportunity without a second thought?”

She watched him standing up and placing enough money for their coffees and a tip on the table.

"I'll give you exactly 30 minutes to pack your bags and give it a second thought.", he said before he put on his shades and slid the contract over to her.

Alex pursed her lips. "Fair enough, Mr. Masrani. Fair enough."

 

 


	2. Welcome to Jurassic World

The roaring sound of the helicopter was probably the only thing that kept Alex awake. The last two days of travelling had been debilitating and had given her just enough time to question her decision more than once.

“I’m thinking about becoming a pilot myself.” She lazily looked over to her new boss and adjusted the neck cushion behind her head. “A helicopter pilot.” He tapped the seat next to him to underline his statement, as if Alex wasn’t aware of them flying in an actual helicopter – owned by him and the InGen Company.

She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest instead. Her legs were sprawled out, but she still felt uncomfortable while her new boss was sitting across from her. “Yeah, I think you should do it.” And she watched as he smiled absentmindedly. “It’s never wrong to learn new things.” _And it’s never wrong to kiss your boss’s ass from time to time_ , she thought and chuckled to herself.

He nodded and looked over to her while he fumbled his smartphone out of his pocket. “I like your attitude.” He dialed a number. “And I’m sure it will pay off for you while you work for – Yes, Simon here! Claire?”

Now Alex rolled her eyes and tried to block out the voice of her boss while he talked on the phone. She also decided that trying to get some sleep was no option for the rest of the flight, so she focused on the view out of her window instead.

At first the only thing she could make out on the endless horizon was a foggy silhouette. The next thing was the hilly landscape which slowly became visible, along with the jagged coastline.

Alex sat up straight in her seat, her mouth slightly agape as she watched the green wilderness come into full view. It was breathtaking, even though she had already seen some things in her life. “Yes, yes. That is exactly the reaction I had hoped for!” The suited man clapped his hands together excitedly.

After the helicopter had landed on top of a secluded grey building, Alex grabbed her duffel bag and was more than relieved to finally be on terra firma again. She breathed in the fresh, slightly hot and humid air and swung the old bag on her shoulder while taking a closer look around.

“So, I have to go see Ms. Dearing now. She is the Manager of Jurassic World, just so you know. Oh, you will probably meet her soon.” He waved her off in a friendly manner, but she just frowned at him nonetheless.

“Uh, I don’t want to bother, but where will I stay? When will I start working? And where?” He chuckled and seemed to send a text on his phone, before he stared at her for a second and started to explain. “I advised Claire to provide a tutor for you –just for the next few days until you settled in and regarding your temporary housing situation” He tucked his phone back into his pocket. “– you will move in one of our Hotels until the new apartments for the employees are finished.”

Alex was startled. “I have to live and stay here 24/7?” But her question was somehow ignored when a young looking man entered the landing platform and sauntered over to them. He wore a beige-colored uniform – shorts and a buttoned up shirt with the Jurassic World logo stitched on it. His hair was black, short and groomed. He was rather tall and slim and Alex noticed the simper which he had probably trained. “Good morning, Mr. Masrani.” He turned to Alex, offering his hand. “Good Morning, Miss”

“Alex. Just call me Alex.” He nodded and released her hand back. “Nice to meet you, Alex. I’m Conrad and I guess I will be your guide for the next days.”

She was sure these were the sentences he already knew by heart, maybe just slightly modified this time. “Well, Conrad, I hope you take good care of your new co-worker.” Conrad nodded and smiled his fake smile at his boss. “I sure will do.”

After their Masrani had left, Conrad’s constant smile faded. “God, I hate rich people.” He mumbled and pulled a cigarette out of his breast pocket. “Want one?” Alex shook her head and declined. She didn’t like cigarettes much, although she had tried it more than once.

They walked up to a silver jeep with the same Jurassic World logos printed on its doors. “Just put your bag in the back. The rest of your stuff will be brought to your room soon.”

Alex did as she was told to and seated herself in the passenger seat just as he turned on the engine and she couldn’t help but look back at the strange building as he drove off. “So, where are you from?”

Alex had to suppress a yawn before she answered. The last days had really worn her out and it was finally showing. “Everywhere, but originally, I’m from Germany.”, she answered lazily and gazed out of the window.

“Germany, huh? Cool, cool. Never been there before.” Alex was not interested in small talk with anyone at the moment. She was too tired and too doubtful and eventually her new co-worker noticed – so they drove in silence until they halted at a gate.

He the engine off and turned to Alex – a smile playing on his lips again, only this time it seemed much more genuine to her. “ _Welcome to Jurassic World_.”

* * *

It was still early and Alex was highly jet-lagged, but the Main Street – as Conrad called it, was already crowded. The sun was broiling and Alex was already looking forward to a cold shower. She was sure her tan would never fade while working at the park and she was glad, since she found she looked sickly and unhealthy without it.

“So, as I said, this is what we call the _Main Street_. A passage which leads you to all the attractions around the Hotel. It leads you directly to the Innovation Center.” He pointed at the tall and triangle-shaped building.

“I think it’d be better if I show it to you tomorrow. In detail, y’know? Since you don’t seem very intent right now.” He chuckled and put his black shades on. “Sounds good to me.” She adjusted the strap of her duffel bag on her shoulder and scanned the many stores near them. “Wanna get a coffee? There’s a Starbucks right around the corner.”

She turned to Conrad and almost felt the urge to hug him. “Dear god, yes please.”, she groaned and shielded her eyes with her hand to look at him. He was much taller than her.

Alex had gone to Starbucks only once before. She was too overchallenged with the menu and the baristas who seemed to speak a different language. She just wanted a coffee and they kept asking her questions of flavors, soy milk, grande, venti, low-fat, frapés and other stuff she had no idea of – but Conrad offered her to get her drink, so she spotted an empty table at the corner of the shop and went to sit down – until someone bumped into her.

“Shit!”, a male voice called out, before she stumbled backwards, her duffel bag pulling her back. But a strong arm gripped her forearm before she could slip and fall. She was pulled into something hard and it took her a moment, before she realized she was pressed against a strong chest.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”, he quickly apologized. “Although, I should have noticed a lady like you.”

She looked up and blinked a few times. He was tall, broad-shouldered and his eyes had the color of moss in the shiny light of the store.

“Uh, do you even speak English?” He had a charming smirk on his face as he slowly released the grip on her forearm as soon he was sure she was standing steady again.

Alex cleared her throat and took a step back, getting as much space between them as possible, before it seemed offensive and rude. “Yes.” She adjusted the duffel bag again and gave him a once-over. He still smirked at her when he noticed her little examination and she suddenly felt her cheeks redden. “Yes, I do speak English.”, she repeated just to ease tension between them.

They stared at each other and it felt intense. Frightening intense – before Conrad appeared with two cups in his hands. “Hey, Owen.”, Conrad greeted him and handed one cup to Alex.

“Conrad.” The stranger, apparently named _Owen,_ nodded as a greeting, his smirk now gone as his gaze switched between Conrad and Alex a few times. “You never told me you had a girlfriend.”

“I’m not his girlfriend.”, she quickly objected. “I’m Alex. I’m, uh, I’m kinda working here since – well, today.”

Owen’s smirk returned and he offered his hand to her. “M’names Owen. I’m the Raptor trainer at the park.”

She noticed his hand felt much softer and warmer than she had expected it to be – and she felt a small tingle down her spine when his index finger _accidentally_ caressed the bottom of her wrist while he maintained direct eye contact with her. “Great – now, Alex, want me to take you to the Hotel?”

Alex cleared her throat again and tried to focus. “Yeah” She turned to Conrad, but felt Owen’s gaze still lingering on her. “– that’d be nice.” She felt the cup heating up her hand and she slowly took a sip.

“I gotta go.” Her look snapped back to Owen. “The girls are hungry. – It was nice to meet you, Alex.”, he said and winked at her, before he left.

“Well, now you’ve already met Owen Grady. _The_ Owen Grady.”

Alex couldn’t help but hear the irony and grudge in Conrad’s words.

“Yeah, he seems kinda nice.” She tried to let it sound like a question and chuckled when she heard him snort. “Nice? Yeah, he’s nice and actually funny on Poker Night – but as I heard, he has slept with more tourists than I could count on both o’ my hands.”

Alex arched an eyebrow at him. “So, he’s like, a womanizer?”

He snorted again. “Yeah and that’s putting it mildly.” Alex shrugged to herself. She wasn’t a person to judge before she saw it for herself.

They arrived at the Hotel shortly after their little talk about Owen. It wasn’t far away from Main Street and as they kept walking, Alex noticed more and more groups of people emerging into the streets.

“The first shows will start soon. You sure you don’t want to see one today?”

They stood in front of the building while he handed her the special ID card for employees. She emptied her cup and threw it into the nearest trash can. “Yep. I’m pretty sure I will collapse as soon as I see a bed.” She offered him a smile and adjusted her duffel bag once more. “But thanks for the coffee.” Conrad nodded, but he somehow seemed disappointed. “Yeah. I guess I’ll pick you up at 7 then. Park attractions open at 8 AM.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter.Please let me know what you think about it - your comments and feedback is the fuel that keeps me going :D
> 
>  Also: Conrad is one of my OCs. He's one of the Tour Guides that takes care of groups and such. He doesn't  
> work with any of the dinosaurs.


	3. Gentle Giants and New Friends

After a couple of days of Conrad showing Alex around, she could slowly orient herself on Main Street. She had seen the feeding shows of Rexy, the over 20-year old T-Rex and the Mosasaurs several times and she was still amazed every single time she saw them – it all s felt so surreal to her, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. Slowly but surely she knew that she had made the right decision.

It was her first real workday and she got assigned to the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. She had no experience with baby dinosaurs – _who really had?_ , she had thought to herself when she got the news. Beside the people who had been working at the park for years. So the higher-up’s decided she should start by working at the Petting Zoo – and Alex was totally fine with that decision.

There was only one thing she despised – the beige uniform she was forced to wear. “I look like a damn fool.”, she muttered to herself while examining her appearance in the fancy mirror of her even fancier bathroom. She had to admit that she really wasn’t used to such luxury anymore.

Alex gave herself a quick once-over before she tied her hazelnut-brown hair into a ponytail and sighted once more. “Yep, still looking like a fool.”, she mumbled again, tucked the key card to her room into one of her many pockets, and left.

“Okay, so it’s a bit tricky to get the Gallimimus back in their stable. There are currently 24, so you really need to count when the Petting Zoo is closed, ’kay?”

Alex nodded eagerly behind the shorter woman, named Jessica, while watching the ground – since said Gallimimus were walking and chirping on the ground beneath her. “Don’t worry, you won’t step on them. They dodge your feet.”

Alex arched an eyebrow at her new supervisor. “You sure?” But Jessica just chuckled. “Yeah, you’ll get used to them.”

Alex looked up and saw that Jessica had managed to pick up one of the little ones. “We feed them now, so they will be a bit calmer before the kids play with them. Wanna hold her?” Alex shrugged and was rather surprised when the black-haired woman just placed the dinosaur in her arms like it was a puppy.

Jessica taught her how to saddle the Triceratops just before the attraction was opened at 10am and all the babies were released into their paddock.

“You handle them well so far. Seems like they already trust you. Are you some kind of dinosaur whisperer?”, she joked while they walked the Apatosaurus out of their stable. “Nah, I don’t know – I just – I have a connection to animals.” Alex shrugged with a small smile on her lips as she patted the head of the nearest long-necked Apato-baby.

Alex learned a lot from the Petting Zoo keepers and spend most of her time studying the behavior of the babies and the differences of the species – since she already thought about working with the adult herbivores in near future. She liked working with them; even giving her favorites names secretly.

The one thing that annoyed her somehow were the kids – since most of them were little brats in her eyes, treating the animals with no respect whenever she watched them. She even witnessed one girl feeding cotton candy to the Gallimimus the other day.

* * *

The days went by; always rather busy and chaotic and on one day her supervisor and tutor Jessica, was absent due to an important doctor’s appointment, so it was basically just Alex and another keeper in the Gentle Giants paddock. The temperatures were steadily rising on the island – as it was in mid-July – and it was slowly taking a toll on animals and their caretakers.

Alex loved the hot weather and she wasn’t surprised when Leonard, her current co-worker, asked her if he could take a short brake. She waved him off and seated the next little girl on the Triceratops in front of her – she had everything under control as long as the neither the babies nor kids freaked out for no reason.

“Okay, now – just hold on tight and don’t kick Rosie’s sides with your heels, okay? And don’t just jump off. I’ll help you when you’re finished.” The girl nodded eagerly and smiled at Alex. “Good girl.” She cleared her throat awkwardly and took a look around the paddock. – Kids were either playing or feeding the dinosaurs while other kids, the ones who were too old or tall to get in the enclosure, watched from the fences, along with their parents.

It was the moment a boy which already seemed a little too old to be there, caught Alex’ eyes. He was poking one of the smaller Apatosaurus in the face and grabbed his neck with both of his hands when it tried to flee.

“Hey!” Alex stormed towards him. “Hey, kiddo!”, she barked to get his attention, but he didn’t react until she had grabbed his shoulder a little too rough.

* * *

“It was unacceptable and unprofessional, Alex. Be glad that the boy’s mother accepted your apology and left.”

After the incident with the boy, Alex argued with his mother which then ended up with getting a lecture from her boss. Now she sat in his office while he paced up and down in front of his desk.

“I said I’m sorry, Mr. Masrani. I don’t know I just – I hate seeing how the kids treat these creatures sometimes and today it was just – I’ve had enough.” The suited man nodded and listened carefully since deep down, he knew that Alex was right. He had witnessed it himself. “I get it. I really do, but that doesn’t change the fact that we don’t yell at visitors.” He let out a low chuckle and sat down on his chair, folding his hands on his desk.

Alex clenched her jaw – she couldn’t snap at her boss and she didn’t even want to, but she was still mad and she took a deep breath before she spoke again. “Mr. Masrani, I really like working at the Petting Zoo. Well, at least I like taking care of the babies. So”

“Are you saying you don’t want to work with the kids?”

She cleared her throat and nodded slowly. “Actually – I don’t want to get in contact with any of the visitors.” And she awkwardly cleared her throat again as he kept looking at her, dumbfounded; his lips slightly agape.

“If – that’s alright? I mean”

But he interrupted her again, smiling. “No, I get it – and I didn’t hire you to babysit the tourists. I hired you, because you really care about our animals and I’ve already seen how you work with them in the last days. Jessica told me about your good work.” He got up from his chair again while Alex started to crack her knuckles under the table nervously.

“What if I transferred you?” It seemed like he was rather thinking aloud than asking her. “Yeah.” He nodded and sat down again. “I’ll transfer you to the Raptor Research Arena. They need more people like you. Passionate and eager to learn.” And he excitedly slammed his hand down his desk to underline his final decision.

* * *

Alex had to keep working at the Petting Zoo for the upcoming weekend, before she would start her new job on Monday. She fed the little one, cared for them and made sure they were well after their days in the enclosure. The rest of her time she talked to the other trainers, sometimes she still felt like a tourist herself – and she used her status as one of the employees to stay after the visitors had left the shows, so she could watch in silence and all by herself.

The days passed fast and suddenly Alex was standing in front of the Hilton Hotel again in the early hours, when no one was around – waiting to be picked up. She was excited and embarrassingly relieved that she didn’t have to work with any tourists anymore – until she was transferred again. She sighted and emptied the cup of coffee in her hand before she tried to throw it into the nearest trash can – and failed. She snorted to herself, but looked around to check if anyone had seen her wretched attempt.

“Oi!” Alex jerked when a loud voice called out behind her and as she turned around she saw a friendly-looking, dark-skinned man sitting on a quadbike. “Hey.”, she greeted and sauntered over to him. “ _Salut_.”, the man greeted her and smiled. “You’re Alex?” She nodded and noticed his heavy accent.

“Yeah.”

His smile grew bigger. “ _Enchanté_ , Alex. I’m Barry, one of the Raptor trainers.” Alex couldn’t help but smile back at him.

The Raptor Research Arena was located in the East of the island. Built directly on a ground next to the high coastal cliffs. Alex learned that none of the guests were allowed to visit the paddock since it was only built to learn and study the behavior of their bred Velociraptor pack.

“It was built between 2012 and 2013.”, Barry explained, yelling, so Alex could hear him over the loud Quad engine. “InGen hired me two years ago – along with another trainer.”

The street finally became more even and Alex loosened her grip on Barry while she tried to take the whole scenery in. She already felt oddly comfortable in the jungle that surrounded her and again she was glad about the transfer.

A low gasp escaped her lips when they reached the open space. The first thing leaping to her eyes was the vast paddock in front of them. “Impressive, right?” Barry parked the Quad near the gate of the paddock and chuckled as he saw the amazed look on her face. “Come on – I will show you around.”

“The guys from the night shift just left, so we have plenty time before the others turn up.”, he told her as they slowly walked up the stairs to the catwalk which lead them over the paddock. Alex was following directly behind him and listened carefully while he explained everything to her. “Now be careful and try not to fall, _d’accord_?” He turned around to face her – he was serious. “ _Oui._ ”, she answered and nodded. “ _Trés bien._ ” He smiled again and took the last few steps up to the walkway all at once.

“Where are you from?”, he suddenly asked her as he gazed over the densely-planted enclosure. “Germany.”, she answered simply and grasped the metal of the safety fence to steady herself while she scanned the ground beneath them in hope to spot the Raptors.

“Ah, _Allemagne_.” He let out a cheery laugh and turned to her. “Something funny?”, she asked and furrowed her brows. “Nah, I learned a bit, uh, _Deutsch_?” He looked at her as he was asking if he had said it correctly and she nodded, so he continued. “I learned a bit _Deutsch_ at school in France.” Alex smiled at him. She always loved it when a foreigner talked or tried to talk German with her. “Well, I could teach you some more, if you want to.”, she offered and shrugged.

“And I could teach you some French.” He grinned at her and Alex couldn’t help but chuckle. She already started to like his seemingly outgoing and casual personality.

“Well, Barry I think I’ve told you we’re not allowed to bring tourists back here to get ‘em around.” A voice called out behind them and from the look on Barry’s face Alex assumed that he knew the person – so she turned around and saw that the apparent _stranger_ mirrored the baffled expression she had on her face.

“Oh.” He stopped walking for a moment, before the smirk returned to his face. “Alex, this is”, Barry started, but Owen cut him off. “Owen Grady.” He sauntered the last few steps between them and surveyed Alex slowly. “We’ve met before, right?”, he asked her and offered his hand to her, which she shook. “Yeah. Seems like we did.”, she answered and this time she broke the eye contact before it could get too intense again. “Yeah.”, Owen repeated a bit lower while Barry observed them with a little bit of concern in his dark-brown eyes.

“Okay, so, Alex? Want to meet the pack?”, Barry asked her cheerfully and tried to ease the strange tension between the rookie and his friend.

“I’ll do it.”, Owen interjected immediately and shared an obvious look with his old friend. “If that’s okay?” He cleared his throat and shrugged when he noticed how eager he had sounded – so he tried to act nonchalantly, but Barry knew his friend –  so he just patted his shoulder. “Okay, but please don’t get her killed. We need her.”, Barry joked and smiled at Alex before he left the catwalk.

For a moment, there was just an awkward silence between them – mixed with some staring into space, before Owen began to speak. “So, uh, Alex – right?”

They walked down the catwalk while Owen observed the ground beneath them, just like Barry did before. “Masrani transferred you here?”, he suddenly asked without looking at her.

“Yep. Last Friday – I had a little, uh, _dispute_ with some guests.”, she explained and purposely left out the major details – but Owen let out a low chuckle nonetheless. “Dispute? Well, now that makes me curious.” He stopped and looked at her. “Are you a troublemaker, Alex?”, he asked her teasingly and Alex noticed how much taller he was. She kept walking and tried to ignore his wry question.

“Maybe I am.”, she answered anyways and couldn’t stop her lips from curling into a small smile.

It took some time before Owen handled the Raptors and got them into their individual muzzles, while Alex stood outside the smaller cage and watched how he worked and interacted with the prehistoric predators. She was amazed and awestruck at the same time.

Then Owen walked up to her as the Raptors growled and hissed behind them. “Wanna come inside and say hello?”, he asked her and casually leaned on the bars which separated him and Alex. “Uh, sure. If that’s all right.” She cracked her knuckles again and noticed how alerted the Raptors watched her while Owen unlocked the heavy door to let her in.

As he closed the gate behind them, Alex slowly walked up to the muzzled predators. “They’re beautiful.”, she muttered under her breath and surveyed each one of them. None of them looked alike. She noticed that, besides being variously colored, one of them had round pupils instead of slit-shaped ones like the others had.

“You can touch them if you want. But be careful.” She jerked when he suddenly appeared directly behind her. She could already feel his warm breath on her neck, which made her skin prickle in response. “You’re the Alpha of the pack. Am I right?” She crossed her arms in front of her chest and watched how he raised an eyebrow. “How d’you know?”, he asked her with all seriousness and hooked both of his thumbs into the waistband of his belt.

“I see how they react to you and how you behave in front of them. You’re, figuratively, oozing dominance right now.” He chuckled and licked his lips as he looked down at her. “Well, yeah, I’m the leader of the pack. Or” He cleared his throat. “– the Alpha, as _you_ said before.”

Somehow, Alex found it hilarious how flattered he seemed after her little statement. “Okay, then, Alpha?” She let her arms sink again and rolled her shoulders. “Please touch me.”

The dumbfounded expression that followed made her smirk, but the growling Raptors behind her slowly started to make her nervous. “S-say again?”, he stuttered with an innocent look on his face. But Alex had her fun and started to explain to him. “You’re the Alpha and I’m the outsider.” She gestured to him and her before she continued. “And because I want to gain their trust, you must show them that you accept me and you’re okay with me being here. It’s just a display of respect before I get near them.”

A smile returned to his face when he understood what she was saying. “Okay, I have to say – that makes sense. Very impressive.” Alex shrugged and smiled. His bafflement was clearly visible – but the strange tension returned when the look on his face turned. He pulled a small white object out of his pocket and it took Alex a second before she recognized it as a clicker.

“Ladies, eyes on me.”, he called out with a strict and firm voice. Even Alex reacted to it in a weird way as she heard him clicking the object two times and making sure that the Raptors obliged. Then his acute gaze returned to Alex and her mouth suddenly went very dry. “You touch me now.”, Owen said and Alex couldn’t help but take it as an order – so she swallowed hard and slowly let one of her hands wander up his forearms to his upper arms and his broad shoulders, where her hand lingered for a moment as she felt how he carefully placed one of his hands on her hip in return.

Without breaking eye-contact he clicked the clicker again to make sure his Raptors still watched and Alex noticed that the growling had almost stopped completely. “I think we’re good.”, she announced and immediately lowered her hand, stepping back from him. “Yeah, well – that was” He scratched the back of his head and tucked the clicker back into his vest pocket. “– that was fantastic.” He coughed slightly. “I mean, uh, the girls got it. You can touch them now. They can’t eat you anyway.”, he joked and stepped next to the first one on the right.

“This fancy lady here is Blue. The Beta of the pack.” Alex stepped closer to her and made sure Blue saw her, before she carefully touched her massive head.

The Raptor protested once, but Owen managed to calm her down. “Easy, Blue.” He signaled to Alex she could try it again and the second time the blue-striped predator even cooed in return when she caressed her hard skin. “See? Good girl.”

She was fascinated by the way the Raptor trainer treated his animals, but the little voice in her head screamed as soon as her thoughts drifted off. _Remember what Conrad told you_., she thought and snorted – what caught Owen’s attention in return. “Something wrong?”

But Alex only shook her head and walked over to the next Raptor. “No, Mr. Grady.”, she answered and she sounded icier than she wanted to.

Owen walked to the other side of the muzzled animal and arched an eyebrow at Alex. “Mr. Grady? – I think after that little action, you can call me Owen.” He chuckled. “Anyways, this here is Charlie. She’s the youngest and actually the most unpredictable of the four. You always keep an eye on her, got that?” Alex only nodded eagerly as she tried to remember their names and markings, before they went over to the next.

“Delta here is the second oldest.” Owen patted her head and smirked when Alex jumped at Delta’s sudden growl. “Goddammit.”, Alex cursed and took a step back from her. “She’s a bit grumpy today, huh?” He patted her again and moved on to the last one.

“And last but not least – Echo.”, he introduced her and waved Alex over.

Alex carefully approached the dark sand-colored Raptor, prepared to be growled at, but Echo seemed rather calm and curious. “She challenged Blue once to get in charge of the pack, but as you see” He pointed at the thick scar across her face. “– she lost.”

Somehow Alex felt more confident and comfortable around her, so she touched the side of her face and heard a purring-like sound escaping her large throat. “Seems like you found yourself a favorite.”, Owen stated and leaned against the bars of the cage, while Alex kept stroking Echo’s smooth skin. “No, they’re all beautiful and unique.”, she answered and smirked when Echo closed her eyes at the tender touch.

Alex didn’t witness how Owen looked at her the next moment – how he admired the way she already treated his girls. It was no surprise to him when he couldn’t stop the words that blurted right out of his mouth. “So, when can I take you out for dinner?”

Alex stopped petting Echo and cocked an eyebrow at him in surprise. “Uh, say again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. Ehehe.
> 
> I just wanted to thank those who already left kudos or a comment :) And I hope I get more feedback for this chapter since I really want to know what you guys think of my story so far.


	4. Suggestions and Tequi-la-la

“How about a nice picnic at the beach? I know a quiet little bay not that far away from my Bungalow.”

Alex sighted and tried to hide her grin behind the notebook in her hands, before she answered. “How about _no_ , Owen?”

He pouted and placed his hand on his chest right where his heart was, grimacing in fake pain. “Ow, Alex. Why do you hate me so much?”, he sniffled, but laughed when she rolled her eyes and got up from her place under the shady palm tree – until she stood face to face with him. “You know I don’t hate you”, she started and inhaled his unique scent – a mixture of his salty sweat, fresh grass and a waft of his somewhat sweet smelling body wash. “– but we can both agree that you’re pretty annoying from time to time.” And she started walking past him, her notebook pressed to her chest while he followed her close by.

“Me? Annoying?” He let out a mocking, over-dramatic laughter. “How dare you, _trainee_.” He emphasized the last word extra-long and loud – and strolled next to her. “Whatever, Owen. What- _eva_.” She sneered at him, before they parted and she quickly found herself in the cooling chamber where the Raptor’s BARF was stored.

 _Biologically appropriate raw food._ , as Owen had told her on her second day. That was over a month ago – and Alex realized how fast the time passed in Jurassic World. She really liked working at the Raptor Research Arena and she had formed an oddly bond with Echo. – Alex had to contain herself not to train with her since she didn’t want to disturb the hierarchy of the pack or weaken Owen’s status as their Alpha.

So, instead Alex tried to just keep observing and studying their behavior, along with the progress they made during the training with Owen and Barry. She even came up with a new idea how to achieve more knowledge about the Raptors demeanor inside the pack and the opportunity to make some changes on the training schedule, which may have to be fulfilled. – And she knew that she had to talk to Owen about that. At least sooner or later.

She prepared the second feed for the afternoon and for that she took out four of the freshly beheaded chickens which were delivered to the paddock in the early morning – and loaded them onto the creaking blue wheelbarrow in front of the storeroom.

She closed the door and the lock behind her – and turned around just to see Victor Hoskins walking up to her. “Oh please no.”, she groaned and picked up the handles of the wheelbarrow. “Miss Schneider.” He motioned for her to wait and quickened his pace while Alex noticed how his belly fat bounced with each step. “You’re going to feed the beasts?”

She shifted from one foot to another and nodded. “Yeah. I –”

“You’re familiar with dangerous animals, right?”, he interrupted her and smiled while Alex clenched her jaw. _Of course_ _that bastard knows._ , she thought to herself and coughed slightly as she slowly started walking again. “Yes, I’ve worked with packs of lions and hyenas before and –”

“Yeah, so I’ve read.” Alex’s eyes snapped up to him, but she kept moving. “You’ve worked with a zoologist in Africa, right? I forgot his name, _uh_ –“ He wanted to mock her and Alex was aware of that.

“Logan. Logan Carter.”, she finally answered and dropped the handles of the wheelbarrow – turning to Hoskins with an annoyed glint in her grey eyes. “Is there a problem, Mr. Hoskins?”

He looked down at her with a complacent smile on his face, his hands akimbo. “I’m the head security officer here. It’s my job to keep my eyes on potential troubles.” Alex stared back at him and snorted.

“Oi, Alex!”

She heard Owen’s strict voice calling out for her and she felt an odd feeling of relief wash over her. “You do your job and I’ll do mine, so – excuse me, but _my_ duty calls right now.”, Alex maintained eye contact with Hoskins and smiled before she started walking towards the gate without waiting for his response – since her anger was still bubbling inside the pit of her stomach.

“What’s wrong? What did he want?”, Owen asked her as soon as she was within reach and she could hear a hint of concern in his voice, but she just shrugged, grabbed the chickens by their feet and brushed past him as she took the first steps up the catwalk. “Hoskins’ a jerk. Don’t let him get under your skin.”

He walked behind her and looked for any reaction, but her expression stayed blank. “Wanna talk about it?”, he tried again when they stopped in the middle of the walkway.

Finally, she looked at him, appraising and unsure. She sighted. “Nah, I’m good.” She forced herself to smile at him and noticed the slightly disappointed look on his face. “But, uh – thanks.”, she stammered and turned to face the already awaiting Raptors on the ground beneath them.

She fed them under Owen’s careful watch. He made sure the girls were fed in the right order, starting with Blue and ending with Echo and they both had to make sure none of them refused to eat – since that would be the first sign of sickness or issues inside the pack.

Instead of leaving the catwalk right away, Alex stayed and leaned on the rail – and she noticed that Owen followed suit, watching the girls search for more meaty treats and snatch at each other playfully.

“He did a background check on me.” She paused for a moment and cracked her knuckles nervously, unsure if she should tell him – if he would understand and Owen blinked a few times before he realized that she was about to open up to him. “And I, uh – when I was younger I, uhm, I did some _things_.” He noticed her visible discomfort and he didn’t like the way she averted her gaze.

“Hey.”

Owen carefully placed his hand on her shoulder and waited until she looked at him before he continued talking. “You don’t have to tell me, if you’re not ready yet and I just want you to know that – there is a saying. Something like – yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present.”

She looked at him, dumbfounded. “Did you just quote the turtle from _Kung Fu Panda_?”

“It’s a great movie.”, he answered with a simple shrug and smiled as she burst into laughter. “Well, at least it seems like I cheered you up. ” He chuckled and realized that he really liked the sound of her laughter and the way she tilted her head back – like villains in old cliché movies used to do.

Alex snorted. “Yeah, well, I didn’t expect you to use a kid’s movies quote, but yeah, it kinda helped – so, uh, thanks.” She reached out and patted his arms slightly – immediately noticing the firm biceps under the fabric of his navy-blue shirt. “Are you flexin’?”

Right before he could think of a witty reply, agitated barking resonated below them. “Echo challenges Blue again.”, Owen muttered and waved Barry and the security men off, when they suddenly appeared on the catwalk. “It’s okay. We won’t intervene.” Barry stayed as the security left again and he trotted over to the pair while watching the spectacle carefully. “Echo is getting rebellious lately.”, Barry stated and came to a halt next to Alex.

Owen nodded slowly and watched how Blue put her sister back in her place. “We have to keep an eye on her.”

Alex sensed her chance to suggest her idea. “How about we start filming them? I mean, yeah, the paddock stands under video surveillance all the time, but we do it in more detail during your training sessions.” She cracked her knuckles again when they proceeded to stare at her. “You could watch it afterwards and – uh, and see what possibly went wrong or” She shrugged it off. “– or we just leave it as it is.”, she added and scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

“Actually – that’s a good idea.”, Barry finally answered after sharing a look with Owen. “I agree.”

The three talked about the implementation for Alex’ idea and after a short while they left the catwalk while Barry went to organize the necessary equipment, even though it was Alex job to do.

“I’ve never asked what you did before you started here.”, Owen mentioned casually and to Alex it sounded more like an assessment than a question. “So, are you asking me now?” They walked over to the fairly small office building and Alex had already caught him watching her out of the corner of her eyes. “Obviously.” He shrugged and smirked at her.

A smile tugged at her lips. “I had many jobs, uh, before I got this one. I never really stayed that long in one place, so – yeah.”

“But did you study something? Or did you just throw yourself on the job market as soon as you got the chance?” Owen sounded genuinely interested as Alex realized that this was the first time they talked about personal things and she decided that she was okay with it – even though she usually avoided these topics.

“I finished my A-levels in Germany and started to study veterinary medicine. Then my parents got divorced, I dropped out of university and traveled to Australia when I was 21.”

They came to a halt in front of the office entrance. “Sorry to hear that.”, Owen mumbled before he faced her again, but she waved it off. “Nah, don’t be sorry – they’re nuts and it was better that way.” He arched an eyebrow and leaned against the wall of the grey building. “And you never went home again?”

“How’d you know?”, she asked perplexed, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“Lucky guess. You’re not as tough to figure out as you may think.”

Alex huffed. “Whatever, Grady.” He grinned triumphantly and pushed himself off the wall. “See? I knew you’d be pissed if I say that.”

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the doorhandle as he watched her closely and stopped her in her tracks by blocking the entrance, before she could leave.

“There’s a bar near your Hotel. It’s mostly for park employees only and I think you should join me tomorrow. And before you say no” He put his finger to her mouth, so she couldn’t protest. “– keep in mind that it’s theoretically not a date, ‘cause we’re not alone, Barry and others will be there and – yeah. That’s all I have to say” He cleared his throat. “– for now.”

Alex furrowed her brows at him and pushed his finger aside. “No.” And she tried to push past him again, but he grasped her shoulders and held her in place.

“Why not? You can’t stay in your room every weekend!”, he whined and stared into her eyes when she let out a sardonic laughter. “Hell yes I can.”

And she watched how his face dropped; felt how his grasp loosened on her shoulders until his hands sank to his sides again. She chewed on her bottom lip while he looked at her with his bright green puppy eyes, and she sighted theatrically before giving in. “Fine!”

She groaned as a sudden grin appeared on his bearded face. “I’ll join you.”

* * *

Alex felt oddly nervous, yet excited at the same time. It was Saturday, her shift was already over and the clock was mercilessly counting down to the time Owen and Barry would meet her in front of the Hotel – since she had no idea where this particular bar was located. She had never seen nor even heard of it before and it was probably just because she hadn’t cared.

A couple of years ago, she had decided that her party-phase was over – whereas she was sure that she had already seen and experienced it all – sex, drugs, hangovers and waking up with a sudden new tattoo on her body.

“Easy, woman. It’s just a bar, you’ll be fine.”, she encouraged herself while she side braided her hair, sitting on the bathroom floor. Tonight, Alex decided that she couldn’t look like a hobo. Not in front of – she snorted and frowned, examining herself in the mirror. “Since when do you want to impress him, huh?” She pointed a finger at her reflection. “Don’t you dare start that shit!”

Standing up, she grabbed her little cosmetic bag which she had neatly placed on the shelf next to the fancy vanity basin. Alex preferred a natural look, she barely used make-up and strictly avoided it at work since she knew she would only smudge it due to the heat and sweat.

Alex eventually surveyed herself in the mirror and was rather pleased with the result. She had chosen a subtle make-up which fit the rest of her outfit – consisting of a casual light-blue, and strapless summer dress combined with a black pair of wedges. No jewelry.

“Shit.”, she hissed after a look at the clock revealed to her that she was already late. She only managed to quickly grab some money and her key card, before she left her room.

* * *

Alex froze for a moment when she spotted Owen standing casually in front of the Hotel – all by himself. She just assumed it was him, since she was looking at his back and the only thing she recognized was his brown hair and – she had to be honest – his glorious behind. The rest was foreign to her – and by that she thought of the clothes he wore.

Alex left the Hotel and sauntered over to him after taking a deep breath. She kept cracking her knuckles and licking her lips in nervous anticipation – still wondering why Barry was missing. She came to a halt behind him, keeping a civil distance before she coughed slightly, for she had no idea how to get him to turn around otherwise. She didn’t want to call out to him, in case it wasn’t really him.

Forming a silent _Wow_ with his mouth was Owen’s first reaction. “Y-you look – great.” He had his eyebrows raised as he scrutinized her with both his hands tucked into his pants pockets. “I didn’t know you had tattoos.” He gestured to her arms with one hand. “But, yeah, they look – uh, great. On you.”

She pursed her lips and nodded. “Yeah, uh – thanks.” And she gestured at him. “You – look not too bad either.” Owen chuckled and furrowed his brows. “I’ll just take that as a compliment.”

* * *

“Aw, you gotta be kidding me? _Tequi-la-la_? That’s the best name they could come up with for a bar?” They were walking together down the Main Street until Owen pointed it out to her. He shrugged and held the door open for her. “Don’t judge so hasty, woman.” He winked at her before he started to guide her through the crowd.

The bar was noisy and rather crowded. The smell of booze and cigarette smoke filled the thick air and old memories immediately flooded Alex’ mind while Owen carefully guided her to the corner booth in the far corner where Barry and a few other workers were already sitting.

“Ah, look who finally made it!” Barry was the first one to spot and greet them. Next the group squeezed together to create some space for Owen and Alex to sit in – and after they were seated, it didn’t take long for her to get her first drink.

They joked and laughed together, but principally they drank – thereto it didn’t take long until the table group split and scattered around the bar and Alex was aware the rest of the park employees somehow knew one another. She soon found herself sitting alone, draining her third Long Island Iced Tea and observing the happenings and people around her.

“How come a beautiful gal like you sits all by herself?”

Alex snorted with the straw still in her mouth as she suddenly heard Barry’s thick accent right next to her. “I’m perfectly fine all by myself, thank you Barry.”, she retorted but smiled at him. “Why are you not with Owen?” She curled her lips and stirred her cocktail. “Why should I be with Owen?” She shrugged and spotted said Raptor trainer exactly where she had seen him last – talking to a woman she didn’t know.

Barry’s sudden low laughter caught her attention and she shot him a puzzled look. “What?”

“You declined every invitation and you also deny your interest in him – apart from the fact that there clearly _is_ a chemistry between you two – yet you get jealous when you see him talking to another woman.”, he stated and took a sip of his beer without looking at her. Alex was taken aback and crossed her arms. “Yeah, so?”

“So, you _do_ admit you’re jealous?” She pursed her lips and furrowed her brows for a few seconds, thinking about what she just said. “Well, uh, y-yes. What? No! No, of course not.”, she stuttered almost hysterically and watched his amused expression as he leaned forward. “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.” And he slowly leaned back again, winking at her.

“It’ not a secret! I mean I don’t –“

“What secret?” Alex jerked and felt her heart thump hard in her chest. “What? No, there is no secret.”, she stuttered again while Owen looked at her in confusion and she could still see Barry’s amused face out of the corner of her eyes.

“Okay?” Owen smiled and sat down next to her. “So, what are you talking about?”

Before Barry could response, Alex cut him off. “I was actually just about to leave.”

Barry sighted and shrugged when Owen shot him a startled look. “But we didn’t even get shots yet?”

“Yeah, well – bummer.”, she simply answered and got up; but she couldn’t leave since Barry and Owen both blocked her ways out. “Aw, c’mon Alex – I wanted you to have fun tonight!” Owen grabbed her wrist gently and smoothly forced her to sit again.

“I had fun and for what I saw – you had your fun as well.”, she murmured and saw how Barry snickered to himself. Owen ignored her statement and quickly ordered a round of Tequila before Alex could protest while Barry couldn’t help but keep darting obvious looks at her.

One round led to another and with every shot they took, Alex loosened up. In the end she was the one who taught them curse words in her mother tongue and ended up being the drunkest. Her head was spinning, she slurred and she was sure the warm fuzzy feeling in her belly would eventually end with her throwing up – but she didn’t care at all. Now, she just wanted to run her hands through Owen’s seemingly fluffy hair and touch his buff chest.

They still sat around the same table, even though Owen and Alex had managed to move closer to each other as the time went by. They taunted each other, laughed and Alex had to admit that she felt more than comfortable having Owen around – apart from the rumor she had learned about him on her first day at the park.

As the bar slowly but surely emptied, Alex decided to call it a night since the urge to make out with Owen increased with every look and smile he gave her.

“Do you want me to walk you home?”

Alex stared at him for a moment before her intoxicated brain processed the question Owen had asked her. “What?” Barry burst into laughter next to her and Alex couldn’t help but start laughing as well.

“Yeah, I guess I should walk you back home.” Owen chuckled and payed the check before he grasped Alex’ wrist and hoisted her out of the corner booth.

The Main Street was completely empty when they started walking down the street to the Hotel. Alex inhaled deeply, greeting the fresh night air with a pleased sigh and staggering next to Owen – who happened to watch her with a slight smirk on his face.

Alex came to a sudden halt as they passed the softly lit Lagoon. She was awed by the shimmering cyan-colored water and she was almost sure she saw a huge shadow looming under the water surface for a few seconds before it disappeared into the depth of the water again.

“Yeah, I used to look like that when I started to work here.”

She turned her head to peer at him and saw the glint in his eyes as he watched the Lagoon as well. “Used to?”, she snorted and he blinked a few times before he turned his gaze to her again. “Okay, – you got me. But what do you expect? After all we work with dinosaurs for god’s sake.”

Alex pushed herself off the iron bars she was holding onto and walked around him. She slowly felt how she sobered up, but that didn’t keep her from clumsily twisting her ankle the next step she took. Owen swiftly reacted and grabbed her forearm, pulling her into his chest. “Ouch.”, she murmured and tried to avoid breathing in his intoxicating scent. “You can let go off me now.”

He did as she said and let go off her arm just to put his arm around her waist before they proceeded walking. “This is so not necessary.”, Alex protested and felt his hand tighten around her waist when she tried to struggle.

“You walk like Bambi, of course it’s necessary.”, he chuckled and pointed at the wedges on her feet. “Especially wearing shoes like that. I mean yeah, your legs look awesome – but I’m kinda used to you wearing boots and sneakers.”

Alex smirked to herself and put her arm around his waist as well. “Trying to cop a feel here, Alex?”, he teased and Alex was sure they started to slow down. “Definitely not, Grady. Just stop swaying your hips like that.”

“Aw, don’t act like you don’t like it.”

They kept teasing each other, laughing and talking about nonsense until they stopped in front of the Hotel. “Here we are, huh.” Owen scratched the back of his head awkwardly with his look focused on the ground.

She blamed her next question on the alcohol as it blurted out of her. “So, who was that woman?”

“Which woman?” He was clearly baffled about the sudden change of topic.

“The one from the bar.”

“Alex, I’m serious – I have no idea which woman you mean.”

“Ah, I see – you flirted with so many you lost overview.” A bitter smile played on her lips as she stared into his glazed hazel eyes.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Owen frowned at her.

“No, Owen – I get it and I’d probably act the same if I were a man and looked like – you.” She wanted to let it go, but she couldn’t. Conrad had planted the rumor in her mind on her first day and now she finally realized how much it bugged her.

He stopped and looked at her with a mixture of confusion and distress. “You really think I’m a womanizer, don’t you? Alex, I don’t remember talking to another woman but you.” He sighted.

“And you still don’t believe me.” She shrugged and kicked at the ground beneath her – of course she couldn’t tell him how she really thought and felt. “Okay, listen – I had _one_ date in the last six months – and it was horrible.” He let out a ripple of laughter and shook his head in disbelief. “Can’t believe I’m actually telling you this.”

Alex felt bizarrely relieved after his little confession and smirked to herself. “Good night, Owen and thanks for the escort.”

“W-what? So you’re just gonna leave like that?” He stood and watched as she walked, turned her head again and nodded with a smile on her face.

 “Oh, alright. Alright. I guess we’re good then. Right?” He watched as she walked through the Hotel’s entrance and disappeared into the elevator.

“Yeah, right. We’re good – I guess.” Owen mumbled to himself, still trying to process what just happened with his hands akimbo.

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevin Richardson ["The Lion Man"] inspired me to create Alex' character. He's so awesome! And if you've never heard of him you really should look him up :D
> 
> Anyways – I hope you liked the chapter and let me know what you think! :)


	5. Commercials and Costa Rica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! It's been too long... but I swear I'm already working on the next chapter! 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Alex was more than relieved when nothing seemed to be awkward between Owen and her – when she showed up at work the following Monday. She helped feeding the pack after Owen’s training session and she proceeded to watch from afar as the so called _Alpha_ calmly spoke to the girls.

“Admiring the view?”

She was startled for a second, before she recognized the strong French accent and her frown instantly turned into a slight smile as he leaned against the railing next to her. “You know, I always thought of you as a straightforward woman.” Barry chuckled and nudged her with his shoulder when she didn’t respond –  but she just smiled and continued watching Owen.

“He is a good guy, you know. You should give him a chance.” He grinned as her eyes snapped up at him – squinting. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Barry chuckled again and shook his head – proceeding his stroll and leaving Alex behind, just as she could see a silver car approach the paddock area.

Alex quickly pushed the short conversation with Barry to the back of her mind and pushed herself off the railing- She took a few steps towards the now parked car and examined the woman who emerged from it.

To Alex, the redhead seemed frantic and stressed. Professional and commanding, yet somehow insecure and sensitive. She had that neat business look to her; wearing a light blouse with a classic blazer and a matching pencil skirt with pumps.

Alex crossed her arms and watched with amazement how perfectly cut her red hair was.

“Hey! Good morning, Miss Schneider?”

Alex couldn’t help but smile as the redhead walked right up to her and offered her hand confidently. “I’m Claire Dearing, manager of Jurassic World. I actually just wanted to meet you and see how you’re doing.” Alex shook her hand and noticed how silky smooth her skin was. “I’m sorry it took so long for us to finally meet.” Claire’s lips pulled into an infectious smile.

“Yeah, Mr. Masrani told me about you when he hired me. It’s nice to finally meet you, _Mrs_. Dearing. I’m Alex.”

Claire’s expression changed; she looked slightly taken aback, and Alex noticed.

“Oh, I’m not married.”, she laughed nervously and avoided Alex’ curious gaze. “Huh, interesting.”, Alex responded bluntly, smirking.

Claire cleared her throat and smiled sheepishly, before her blue eyes fixated on something behind Alex. “Oh, _great_.”

Alex furrowed her brows, and before she could turn around to see what put Claire in such a sour mood, the reason stood next to her.

“What a pleasant surprise visit!” Owen grinned at the shorter woman and clapped his hands excitedly. “It’s always nice to see you around here, _Claire_.”

“Mr. Grady.” She gave him a nod in response, but couldn’t hide the slight expression of pure repulsion on her face – and Alex instantly sensed that something must have already happened between these two, also making it obvious that it didn’t went well.

The sudden ringing of Claire’s phone showed off just how busy she was. She quickly put her finger up, signaling that she needed a moment to talk to the person on the other end. “Zara?”

Alex peered up at Owen and she almost chuckled, when she saw the smug look on his face. He apparently liked messing with Claire and Alex didn’t know if that was necessarily a good sign. She was curious about his relationship to their boss and she felt another, rather disturbing feeling sitting like a heavy stone in the pit of her stomach.

Owen leaned down to Alex while his eyes never left his target talking to the person on the phone – and she suddenly felt his hot breath on her sweaty neck, sending a shiver down her spine as he tried to whisper into her ear.

“Oh god, no!” Claire tucked her phone away, before she turned around to them.

“Is there a problem?”, he asked Claire instead and Alex arched an eyebrow at his fake concern.

Meanwhile, Claire stared at the screen of her smartphone; running a hand through her red hair nervously. “We, uh, we wanted to shoot a new commercial for the park today and the model we hired for that job just bailed on us.” Claire looked devastated and let out a crazy, high-pitched laugh at the same. “I can’t believe that!”

“Well, that sucks. Sorry to hear that.”, Alex chirped in and thought about some, highly inappropriate, ways to calm the woman in front of her down. She really couldn’t deny that she found Claire attractive.

“And that’s why you always need a backup plan.” Owen shrugged and smirked while Claire’s head snapped up. “Backup?” Her eyes wandered over to Alex and she quickly seized her up and down.

“Of course!” She pointed a manicured finger at her; smartphone still in her iron grip. “Alex, is there any chance you can act?”

Owen’s face dropped to a confused frown; matching Alex facial expression. “I, uh, what?”

The Raptor trainer pointed a thump at his co-worker. “You want _her_?”

“Yes!”, Claire declared excitedly. “She is pretty and not afraid to interact with our attractions. We need her, _now_.”

Alex felt her cheeks heating up at the demanding tone in Claire’s voice, but frankly, the job wasn’t appealing to her – at all. “I don’t know. I don’t like cameras.”, she admitted and cleared her throat awkwardly.

“But you’re perfect for the job!”

“Yeah, Alex, you’re perfect – for the job.”, Owen teased with a chuckle and nudged Alex with his shoulder, causing her to click her tongue in annoyance. “No.” Alex crossed her arms again. “I can’t.”

“Please, Alex. I am begging you right now. We can’t close the Main Street for another day and prompt any delays with the release of the commercial. There is a tight schedule we need to follow.”, Claire explained frantically.

 Owen snorted, but Claire ignored him. “And of course, you will get paid – and not bad if I may tell you.”, She smiled charmingly as if she knew she would get Alex to agree with her last statement.

But Alex cracked her knuckles nervously; still hesitating. She felt pressured and cramped – like a wild animal in a cage, and she hated that feeling. However, the thought of a big paycheck nagged ar her mind like an annoying buzzing fly.

“Alright” She sighted in defeat. “I’ll do it – but there is something I’d like instead of a paycheck.”

* * *

It didn’t take long before Alex was ordered by Claire to get into her car. They left a dumbfounded Owen behind and discussed Alex’ demand instead of a paycheck – which Claire eventually agreed to.

They arrived at the Main Street shortly after, and Alex was immediately greeted by a large group of people with various types of professions and a large set.

 She was quickly shoved into the arms of not one, but three make-up artists. As they started doing her hair and fixing her face, some assistant held a script in front of her face; urging her to learn the lines and scenes. The young assistant even followed her around while a short female stylist imposed Alex to wear a sexy version of a tour guide uniform – with high heels.

“Is that really necessary? I mean, this is kinda ridiculous and –“ Alex started to protest, but was cut short by the feisty female. “Absolutely!”

Alex was instantly shushed and quickly shoved into the direction of the set.

* * *

After a seemingly never ending shooting and yelling of Cut!, Alex was done and set free again. Soon after that, Alex found herself on her way to Owen’s private space near the lake somewhere at the outskirts of the park. She still had to _thank_ him for his suggestion to Claire.

She parked the dark blue quadbike a few feet away from his bungalow; she quickly shut off its loud engine and waited as she looked around the scenery.

There was no one around – and it was peacefully quiet. She cracked her knuckles while she surveyed her surroundings curiously, just as a sudden thought stung her like an angry wasp.

_What the hell was she doing there exactly?_

Alex suddenly felt like she was violating his privacy – his save haven. Why else would he want a small bungalow far away from all the hubbub, if not because he wanted to be left alone? She gnawed on her lower lip and swiftly decided to leave again, since it seemed like he was not even around – and thus as she wanted to turn on the engine, he rounded the corner of his little home, pushing what looked like a pile of junk on two wheels.

“Shit.”

Now there was no chance for a silent escape. Alex sighted and got up from her seat, sauntering over to him. To her surprise, he did not notice her, until she already stood behind his crouched down body. She had her hands tucked into her pants pockets awkwardly while she thought about the best way to announce her presence to him.

“Hey.”

“You know, for a moment I thought you would leave again.”, he said without turning around.

Alex flinched, slightly embarrassed by his statement and scratched her neck awkwardly. “Yeah, uh, I thought you’re still at the paddock – so” She shrugged and saw that he was smirking when he finally faced her. “Nope.” He wiped his oily hands on an old cloth that he had pulled out of the back pocket of his khaki work pants. “There will be some restorations made at and around the paddock for the next few days.” He tucked the cloth away again. “So, how was the shooting?”

Alex was still comprehending the news about the restorations; her gaze fixated on the glistening lake behind him, until he waved his still somehow dirty hand in front of her face. “Hey, are you even listening? Or did that redhead already brainwash you?” He snorted.

The brunette blinked a few times and stared into his hazel eyes as she tried to gather her thoughts, before she smiled and finally answered. “Nah, she’s actually kinda cute and yes, I think the shooting went well – I guess.” You shrugged.

“Did you just say – and I’ll use a quote here – that Claire is actually –” He underlined his next words by gesturing quotation marks with his hands. “– _kinda cute_?”

“Seriously? That’s all you heard?” Alex snorted amused and started circling the old and rusty motorcycle he had been working on. “I’m a simple man, Alex. I thought you already know that.”

Alex pointed at the deceased-looking two-wheeler. “So, that’s what you do in your free time?”

Owen took a stand next to her and surveyed his new toy. “Mostly, yeah.”

She slid her fingers over the faded black paint. “Impressive hobby.”, she muttered and took a few steps towards the lake while she felt his gaze follow her every move. “What about you?”

“Hm?” She observed the beautiful scenery and took a deep breath – inhaling the fresh air. “What’s your hobby?”

Alex shrugged and crossed her arms. “I like reading, I watch a lot – like a _lot_ of movies and when I’m sure the Main Street is empty I love to take a stroll to the Lagoon.”

It went silent for a few seconds as they watched the sunset, before Alex peered up at him and realized that he was staring at her. “I know it sounds –“, she started, but her sentence was quickly finished by him.

“Nice.” He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “It sounds nice.”

Alex was startled by his gentle and sudden action, and cleared her throat as she took a small step away from him.

Of course, Owen noticed with a slight look of disappointment, – and Alex instantly felt the urge to smack herself for rejecting even his smallest attempt to get closer to her.

“Uh, anyways – now that you’re here, I wanted to ask you something”, he said and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “I want to meet an old friend of mine in Costa Rica this weekend and I thought you might want to come with me? I mean, I think you should leave the island every now and then.” He paused for a second and shrugged as it was no big deal to him.

“What do you say?”

* * *

For Alex, time went by faster than expected, even without any work to do for the past few days, and it was already Friday noon when Owen picked her up from the Hotel. She had agreed to his offer to visit Costa Rica. Like he had said, it was good to get off the island occasionally.

They took the ferry leaving to the coast of Costa Rica – and to Alex delight, the large ferry boat was not as crowded as she had assumed it would be.

“It takes about forty-five minutes to the coast and the Hotel is not that far away from the port either.”, Owen told her as they were leaning against the railing on the top deck of the white high-tech boat.

“Sounds good to me.”, Alex answered and smiled as the salty breeze whipped through her hair. “But, uh, about the Hotel –“ She turned to him, but her quickly cut her off.

“I took care of it. Two separate rooms, no worries.” Owen winked at her and chuckled when he noticed her perplexed expression. “Masrani owns the Hotel. He wanted to make sure that all employees and their families can meet up without spending much money. Hell, we even get discounts.”

“How generous of him.” Alex muttered and leaned forward, gazing at the dark blue waves pounding against the boat.

* * *

After the ferry had landed at the port of Cañas, it did not take long for all the tourist to swarm the streets, or catch several buses and taxis.

Meanwhile, Owen carefully led Alex through the busy streets until they arrived at one of the fancy looking Hotels. It looked similar to the one she was staying in at the park, and even the interior decoration of the reception looked alike. She noticed some small features and advertising for the park all around the reception.

They approached youngish male receptionist together, just as he peeked up from his flat screen behind the mahogany counter. His name tag read _C. Riley_. “Oh, good morning, Mr. Grady.” His lips pulled up in smiled as he turned to Alex and nodded his head as a greeting. “Miss, –”

“Here to check in again, Mr. Grady?”

Owen coughed slightly and thumped his fingers on the wood of the large desk as he nodded his head briefly. “Yeah. _Two_ rooms, Christian.”

Alex raised an eyebrow at her seemingly embarrassed co-worker as Christian sensed the situation somehow, but he played it off. “Oh, sure.” He stared at his screen and typed something, before he suddenly clicked his tongue. “Uh, I’m afraid to tell you that there was a mix-up with your reservation, Mr. Grady. We apparently booked only one room for you and your, err, friend.” Christian looked apologetic as he bit his lower lip.

Alex watched Owen’s discomfort about the situation with suppressed amusement. It was no big deal to her; she was fine with sleeping on a couch for all she knew.

 “And, uh, Mr. Grady?” Christian said hesitantly. “Someone left a message for you this morning.”

Alex took it as the opportunity to excuse herself and leave them alone. She wanted to give Owen some privacy, considering he wanted to meet a friend – so she walked up to the small lounge area and sat down in one of the armchairs facing the street instead.

Minutes passed, before Owen sauntered over to her.

He swiftly flopped down into the armchair across of her and sighted as he stretched his legs until his feet almost touched hers. She watched him leaning back and looking at the high ceiling while he twiddled his thumbs. “My friend cancelled. His wife apparently went into labor last night, so he took the first flight back home.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

It went silent for a moment, before Owen sat up again and scratched his scrubby chin absentmindedly.

“I think kids are overrated anyway.” Alex said, shrugging her shoulders. “It’s not like the newborn baby would run away before your friend could see it.”

His eyebrows perked up. “Is that your attempt to cheer me up?”, he asked, his face all serious.

Alex shrugged again and nodded briefly. “Does it work?”

His lips quickly spread into a smirk. “Eh, mediocre, but we will work on that.”

Alex snorted. “Yeah, sure.” She tried to sound unimpressed, however his smile and small laugh made her heart beat faster. She straightened her shoulders and tried to regain her posture. “So, what’s the deal now? I didn’t pack my bag for nothing, Mr. Grady – and as it seems you’ve been here before –”

She grinned at him, remembering what the receptionist had mentioned. Owen shuffled in his seat uncomfortably; he had hoped Christian’s little slip went unnoticed by her, but apparently it didn’t.

” – I suggest we use the time we have and you show me around a bit.”

* * *

After the bellboy had taken the little amount of luggage they had brought to their hotel room, Owen led Alex into the busy streets of Cañas, the coastal town – where everyone had to stay before being transferred to Jurassic World.

He told her every little information he knew about the small city – For example, the fact that it achieved more popularity once the park had officially opened for visitors back in 2005. Since then the city had expanded to cope with the onrush of tourists from all over the world.

The pair eventually sat down in a small restaurant, a bit off the beaten tourist track.

“So, you’ve been here before?” Alex finally asked after ordering dinner. Owen leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. “Obviously.” He chuckled and watched as Alex played with the menu card.

“Alone or –?” She avoided to look at him and tried to sound nonchalantly.

“Or what?” He found Alex’ sudden and obvious curiosity more than amusing.

“I don’t know.” She perked her eyebrow up at him and smirked, her cheeks a subtle shade of red. “You tell me.”

“My mom and my sister visited a couple of months ago – and my brother wanted to visit me next month with his wife and kids.” He noticed how her face softened and her body relaxed. “Haven’t seen them in a while.”

“Oh – what about your father? Are your parents divorced?” Alex felt the urge to smack herself as soon she saw the sad look on his handsome face. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it’s okay, Alex. He – he died eight years ago.”

Alex felt terribly guilty after bringing up such a sensitive topic. “I’m sorry to hear that. I –“

However, Owen waved her off mid-sentence, smiling vaguely. “Let’s just change the subject, eh?”

They stayed in the café until noon when Owen finally suggested showing Alex more of the city and its urban life, where she eventually ended up dragging him into several shops and stores to stock up her wardrobe.

The streets were already more or less empty and the star-studded sky created a relaxing atmosphere as the two head back to the hotel after a decent meal at one of the nearby restaurants.

The hotel room on the fifth of eight floors was, strictly speaking, just that – one room. Not to mention is was still gorgeous and incredibly luxurious. The walls, the floor and even the bedding was held in a soft beigy color – while the furniture like the nightstands on each side of the bed and the low commode the flat-panel TV was standing on, was made of black-brown wood.

The broad window ahead of the entrance door offered them a wonderful view of several high palm trees and the sea.

Alex stepped towards the bed while Owen excused himself to the bathroom on the right of the entrance. The bed was queen-sized and as Alex ran her fingers over the white blanket, she gave the mattress a few pushes; testing its softness.

“So, I’ll just sleep on the couch – I guess.”, Owen said with a sigh as he approached her from behind.

Alex quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “Yeah – I don’t think so.” She rounded the bed and found their bags lying next to the fancy chocolate brown leather chair; the only seating accommodation next to the bed.

“So first they fuck up my reservation and now there’s not even a couch? Great – fucking great.”

He ran a hand through his slightly curly hair and stared at the bed while Alex rummaged through her bag.

“I’ll just sleep on the floor.”, Owen grumbled; rolling his broad shoulders, sure that his back would be aching in the morning.

Alex stopped in her movements and looked up from her crouching position. She watched as he grabbed one of the pillows from the neatly made bed and gnawed on her lower lip appraisingly. She made a quick decision.

“Put the pillow back, Grady.”, she ordered, standing back up.

“Excuse me?”, he asked; obviously puzzled, the white pillow still in his grasp.

“You’re not sleeping on the floor.” She rolled her eyes as he put the pillow back to its place hesitantly.

“Alright, _so –“_

“We’re sharing the bed.”, she announced; her expression serious. “Of course, only if it’s okay for you?”

Owen needed a moment to process the situation, but quickly snapped back to his senses. “Share the bed? Yeah, yeah – uh, sure. Fine, it’s fine.”, he stuttered and gestured wildly until he decided to just cross his arms at his chest. “That’s totally fine with me.”

Alex suppressed the smirk tugging on her lips and nodded instead. “So, it’s _fine_ then, yeah?”, she mocked and disappeared into the fancy bathroom – laughing at his slightly embarrassed expression.

Alex wished she had chosen a different pajama to wear for the weekend when she had packed her bag initially. Now she was stuck with wearing her light blue washed-out shorts and an old, baggy Bob Marley shirt with cut-off sleeves. Then again, she hadn’t expected to share her bed with Owen – the man she eventually found herself to be very attracted to.

She lay flat on her back under the thin blanket, staring at the ceiling and furiously twiddling her thumps while the dim light on her nightstand lit the room, and she heard the bathroom door open as Owen finally stepped out of it.

She watched as some steam poured into the room behind him as he walked over to the bed, drying his soft brown hair with a white towel; wearing nothing but light-grey boxer briefs.

She couldn’t help her eyes immediately glancing over his upper body; well-toned and still glistening with drops of water from the quick shower he had taken. Slowly, her gaze wandered down to his crotch where it lingered for mere seconds, before he dropped the towel on the floor.

Quickly, she averted her eyes as she felt her cheeks warming up. Meanwhile, Owen lifted the shared blanket without hesitation; just high enough for him to slip under it and get a glimpse of her exposed legs. Just as the mattress dipped due to the force he flopped onto it, Alex topple over to his side of the bed.

“I’m not completely under the blanket yet and you’re already throwing yourself at me?” He chuckled and watched as she scrambled back to her side with flushed cheeks and a nervous huff.

“Don’t be so cocksure of yourself, Grady.”, she mumbled and turned to her side, facing the window. She felt her heart beating fast and hard in her chest as she noticed every single move of him next to her.

Silence filled the room after Owen had adjusted his pillow and decided on a sleeping position, and Alex had problems blanking out his sole presence behind her. The fresh smell of his body wash and his steady breathing were all too present at this small distance, and it made her think about several scenarios with the man next to her, some embarrassing – some sexual as she slowly felt her eyelids grow heavy. However, she could still feel the mattress dip again and suddenly, she was wide awake as Owen leant over her body.

“Uh, what the fuck are you doing?”

He stopped dead in his tracks, hovering over her and bracing himself on one hand next to her head as he looked down with a dumfounded expression.

“I thought you’re asleep.” T

They stared at each other for a moment, before Alex furrowed her brows.

“So?”

Instead of giving her an answer, Owen reached over to her nightstand with his free hand, turning off the dim light. “I just wanted to turn off the light.” With a low chuckle, he rolled back to his previous position as she let out the breath she had been holding.

“Next time you should just ask me.”

Again, she could hear him chuckle. “Are you implying there will be a next time of us in a bed together?”

“Who knows.” She shrugged, biting her lip to keep herself from smiling at his statement and she rolled over on her back; her shoulder now touching his.

“I’ll remember that.” His voice sounded husky, almost sleepy, yet Alex could hear he was still smirking.

“Good night, _Grady_.”

“G’night, _Alexandra_.”

* * *

Owen and Alex continued to go sightseeing in the town of Cañas; eventually taking a stroll to the nearby beach until they had found a small and fancy restaurant in the late afternoon. They sat down at a table by the window with a view at the busy boardwalk and quickly ordered their food.

“I think I’ll never get used to this.”, Alex finally mumbled as she examined the polished silverware on the table.

“To what?”

She put the fork down again and looked up at Owen, who watched her curiously. Alex cleared her throat and straightened up in her seat. “All those – fancy things. I mean yeah, it’s nice sometimes, but”, she shrugged and grabbed her glass of red wine. “– it’s always so starched and listless.” She took a small sip. “But that’s probably just ‘cause I’ve never really fit into that lifestyle.”

Owen watched her with his chin propped on his hand as she downed the glass in a few more sips. “That doesn’t make any sense, does it?” She smiled sheepishly and turned the empty glass in her hands.

"Sure it does.” Owen leaned back in his chair and smirked. “I’m just surprised that you finally open up to me.” Owen could have sworn that he saw her blushing when the waiter suddenly appeared to serve their dinner.

“So”, he started after he had finished his large plate and rubbed his full stomach contentedly. “the night’s still young – what are we gonna do now?”

Alex clicked her tongue after wiping her mouth with a soft napkin. “I can only speak for myself, but I kinda feel like drinking.”

After Owen insisted to pay the check at the restaurant, Alex insisted to pay for the booze from the little corner store near the restaurant.

“San Miguel? What kind of poison is that?”, Owen asked her warily as he peeked into the white plastic bag he was carrying.

“It’s just beer. Don’t be so intolerant, Grady.”, Alex answered as they walked towards the more deserted part of the beach with bare feet. The sand was soft against their skin, nearly silky, and still warm from the evening sun. The ocean was fairly still as the tide was slowly setting in balance with sundown.

“I’m just sayin’ – why didn’t you just buy some Bud Light?”

“Because I don’t like it.”

“Oh okay, so now we’re just drinking what _you_ like?”

“Exactly.”, she answered, grinning up at him.

“So, that’s how it starts then, woman.”

Owen continued to make her laugh with his playfully pouty remarks until they settled down near a rocky bank – watching as the sun slowly set above the horizon, bathing the beach in a comfortable mellow light.

“Do you know what would make this moment even more perfect?”

Alex eyes snapped over to Owen, who was watching the soft waves crash at the shore.

“No – what?”

Suddenly, he looked over to her, staring into her eyes for a few seconds, all serious.

“A beer.”

Alex snorted and ignored the fast beating of her heart, before she handed him an ice-cold bottle of the unfamiliar alcoholic beverage. She opened a bottle for herself and took a gulp.

“Wanna play a game?”

Alex licked her lips; looking over to him once more. “A game? Like, a drinking game?” She raised an eyebrow curiously while taking another sip.

“Yeah. It’s called _Never have I ever_.”, he said as he changed his position until he sat cross-legged, just like her.

“Okay?”

“Ever played it before?”

She shook her head. “Nope.”

“Seriously? Uh, okay – well, we basically just say what we have never done before in turns. For example, when you say something and I’ve done it, I drink and explain why or how it happened and if I didn’t do it you gotta take a shot instead.”

Alex shrugged. “Sounds easy enough.”

And after a few rather harmless revelations and shots of Jägermeister they both started to loosen up.

“Ok, uh, _never have I ever_ – cheated on someone.”, Alex confessed and looked at Owen skeptically as he didn’t move a muscle.

“Looks like we’re both pretty faithful, huh?” He smirked at her and gestured to her empty plastic cup.

“Drink up, woman.”

Alex did as she was told and swallowed the bitter liquor; somehow relieved that the man across from her wasn’t drinking instead of her.

“So, _never have I ever_ tried drugs.”

Alex groaned. “Not even once?”

He shook his head, a lopsided grin on his lips, and gestured to her cup with his own. Alex sighted. “I used to smoke weed, like daily.” She poured herself another shot and downed it quickly. “I’m fucking terrible at this game.”, she said with a grimace.

“All right, so – _never have I ever_ made out with a man for the first time while I was drunk, and I’m actually fairly proud of that.”

Without a comment, Owen emptied his cup and poured himself another.

“Okay, you owe me an explanation.”, she laughed and poked his side when he shook his head.

“Let’s just say, some weird things happened at parties when I served in the Navy.”

Alex tried to get more precise details, but Owen refused to tell her anything.

“Thank your nosy self for that one, Alex – _never have I ever_ been to Germany.”

“Aw, come on, Grady! That’s against the rules, you’re just trying to get me drunk.”, Alex protested, slightly slurring her words, but the older male just smirked triumphantly, wiggling his eyebrows. Yet she obeyed and drank while think of a good comeback.

“ _Never have I ever_ had a one-night stand.”, she lied and grinned as he hesitantly drank while Alex took a sip of her own cup.

“Are you cheating?”

Alex shrugged, a cheeky grin on her lips. “Maybe.”

He squinted his eyes at her with fake sternness. “Do you think less of me now?”

“Nah, I’m just trying to get to know you better.”, she laughed as she filled her cup again. “It’s your turn.”, she then stated to overcome the sudden silence between them.

“Yeah, I know.” He went silent again and stared at Alex with glazed eyes before he spoke. “Last round?”

Alex nodded her head slowly; she could feel a strong buzz in her head. The alcohol had already taken a full effect on her body. “Sure, last round.”, she agreed and smirked at him, expecting a revealing last statement from him.

“ _Never have I ever_ been more attracted to someone than in this moment.”, he eventually confessed and looked rather unsure as he watched Alex staring – her mouth slightly agape in surprise.

“I – I think I’ll just take this as a good sign.”, Owen stuttered; running a hand through his hair, taking the last gulp of his cup. Apparently, his plan had failed.

“We should go –”, he started but was cut off by Alex as she lunged over to him, crushing their lips together as their bodies connected with the soft ground.

She pulled back after a few seconds, by her own bold action as they both caught their breaths. Owen was too perplexed and only managed to stare up at her as his hands gripped her hips. His head was spinning – not only because of his intoxicated state but also Alex’ sudden action and he could still feel her soft plush lips on his.

“Yeah, I think we both win this game.”, he mumbled with a smirk as she leaned down again, their lips connecting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edited: 06/15/2017


	6. Kisses and the Bay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - I'm sorry the chapter took me so long. I'm terrible.  
> But I hope you enjoy it anyways! xoxo

Alex awoke with a quiet groan and a slight headache. She blinked a few times; adjusting her eyes to the bright rays of sunshine who had managed to slip through some cracks of the closed heavy curtains. She started stretching her limbs extensively and let out a satisfied moan while she kicked the silky blanket off of her.

Her headache slowly faded as she stared at the ceiling and it was then when she finally remembered the last night and the person lying next to her, snoring softly. She looked over to Owen, who was still sleeping peacefully in nothing but his black boxers. His broad back was facing her and only one leg was covered by the white blanket while the other one lay on top. Alex propped up on her elbows and continued to survey his sleeping form – and just as she admired the small of his back and his tanned smooth-looking skin, he suddenly stirred in his sleep.

She smiled to herself as she watched how he slowly but surely awoke and the little noises he made while doing so. He stretched as well and all of a sudden he rolled over with his eyes closed, embracing Alex’ midst and burying his face into her loose shirt.

Alex stayed still for a moment until she was sure he was falling asleep again, so she started to massage his scalp.

“If you keep doing this I will never get up again.”, he muttered against her side and tightened his grip around her waist.

“We have to get back to the park. Your girls are probably missing you already.”, Alex chuckled and patted his back encouraging even though she really enjoyed their shared closeness.

“They need to grow up eventually. Let’s just stay here.” He yawned and Alex could feel his warm breath through the thin fabric of her shirt.

“Come on, Owen.”, she giggled like a schoolgirl and struggled to push him off, but he didn’t move a muscle.

“Can’t.”, he murmured and shifted his whole body weight onto her. “Gravity is pulling me down.”

“Owen!”

* * *

 

They left the hotel eventually and took the first ferry they could fetch to get back to Jurassic World.

Alex felt relaxed and – happy. It felt somehow strange; foreign to her. She wasn’t used to getting this close to someone in a short period of time. Looking back at the last months, she then realized that it had been unavoidable. She had already confessed her interest in him some time ago. Even Barry had seen it – and now it slowly started to work.

Alex smiled to herself as she watched Owen carrying their luggage back to one of the parked staff cars at the landing stage. Yes, the weekend went great.

“My lady.” He opened the passenger door and motioned to her to get in. “I’ll drop you off at the hotel – unless you want to come back to my place.” And he winked at her, smirking – as she shoved him playfully and got into the car.

The ride to the hotel was uneventful and instead of feeling uncomfortable due to the ongoing silence between them, Alex still felt relaxed and enjoyed her time with Owen – even though he only concentrated on driving.

As Alex looked through the window she started to recall the past two days – and especially the last night. Suddenly she straightened in her seat. Her cheeks turned crimson red as the memories flooded her mind again.

The beach. The whole drinking game. The – kiss. Kiss _es_.

She swallowed hard and hoped that Owen wouldn’t notice her sudden odd behavior.

She leaned her head against the window to cool her head. How could she forget? It had only been a few hours ago! Their little _make out session_ – which was interrupted by some sort of beach guard who happened to notice them drinking in public and ended up shooing them away with a warning.

Alex ignored the urge to facepalm herself – and all of a sudden the relaxing feeling was gone, replaced by pure embarrassment. “Oh god.”

“Are you sick?”

“Huh?” She looked up and made direct eye contact with Owen. “Are you sick? Do you want me to pull over?”, he asked again with a worried expression – but Alex shook her head. “Nah, I’m good.”, she answered and forced a smile.

“If you puke I won’t clean it up.”, he chuckled as he focused on the road again. “Even though I wouldn’t be surprised if you did. Y’know, – after last night.” – Alex could see how he held back a grin. _Of course he remembers!,_ she thought to herself and bit her cheek while they turned red again.

Owen parked the car in front of the hotel entrance since the street and the path to the Main Street was still fairly empty.

Alex took a deep breath and took in the scenery. She was glad to be back on the island which she already grew fond of. “Are you alright?”

She almost jumped when Owen appeared in front of her with her bag in his hand. “Huh? Uh, yeah. Yeah.”, she waved him off and smiled up at him. He squinted at her and reached out to touch her forehead. She didn’t flinch and watched him in confusion.

“Just checking your temperature.” He shrugged and lowered his hand again. – Alex noticed how he took a small step towards her and how his hand suddenly rested on her hip. Her cheeks felt hot again. She knew what was about to happen – only this time she would be sober. Was she really ready for that?

Her heart hammered in her chest; she could feel it up to her ears. Her palms started to sweat as she watched how he licked his plush lips – and just as Alex closed her eyes to brace herself for the upcoming sensation of his lips on hers – a female voice piped up behind them.

“Excuse me? Mr. Grady!” The clattering of pumps on pavement drew nearer. Alex could hear how a low growl escaped his throat before they parted and turned around to see who had interrupted them.

“Yes?”, he answered and Alex recognized the woman as Barb, the young hotel receptionist. “Good morning, Mr. Grady – Miss Schneider.”, she smiled and looked more than relieved to see them. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but the staff of the Raptor paddock tried to contact you two since yesterday. Something seems to be wrong with one of the animals and they asked me to –“

“Wait – did they tell you what’s wrong?”, Owen asked sternly and started to fumble in his pocket. “Uh, no, sir. They just asked me to look out for you two.”, she answered nervously and smoothed out the fabric of her black blazer.

Owen nodded and looked at the screen of his phone. “Fuck.” He tucked it back into his pocket and turned to look at Alex. “Seems like something’s wrong with Delta. I need to go.”

Before Alex could suggest to accompany him, he stopped her by grabbing her face and crushing their lips together. – The kiss was short, but passionate and didn’t fail to take her breath away. As he pulled back slowly, they stared into each others eyes for a moment before his lips parted into a toothy grin. “I knew it would be even better when we’re both sober.”

He gave her another quick smack on the lips. “You should stay here and enjoy the rest of your Sunday. I’m gonna take care of it.” Alex just managed to nod and let out a shaky breath. “And I –“ A third kiss followed. “– will hopefully see you –“ The fourth one was longer and Alex started to function again, grabbing his shirt and pulling his body closer to herself. “– tomorrow.”

Alex nodded slowly and licked her bottom lip, letting go of his shirt again. “Okay.” He nodded as well. “Okay.”

They parted eventually and as Alex waved him goodbye she heard a deep-drawn sigh behind her. She turned around to see the receptionist still standing where she had last seen her. “I’m sorry, Miss. I couldn’t help myself. I’m a hopeless romantic.” And Alex could see the blush on the younger woman’s face. “But you two are so lucky to have each other. What a cute couple.”

Alex didn’t disagree and smiled to herself as she grabbed her bag and went to her room.

* * *

 

She did as Owen told her and enjoyed the rest of the day, curled up on a large couch and reading Dr. Ian Malcolm’s new book – “God Creates Dinosaurs”. After the one about his first trip to the former Jurassic Park, Alex took a real liking to the scientist. A smirk appeared on her lips. “I bet he is one of the few people on this planet who would never visit the island.”, she said out loud and flipped to the next page.

The sudden ringing of the phone snapped her out of her little comfort. Alex folded the corner of the current page as a bookmark and lifted the receiver. “Yes?”

“Miss Schneider?”

Alex sighted. “Speaking.” It was Barb, the female receptionist from earlier. Her high-pitched voice was already too familiar to Alex. “Miss Schneider, it’s Barb from the reception. Mr. Grady is on the other line. Shall I put him through to you?”

Alex jumped to her feet. “Uh, y-yes, Barb!”, she answered and stuttered as memories from earlier flooded her mind. She could hear Barb’s silent giggle on the other end of the line and felt how her cheeks turned red. “Very well, Miss.”

A moment of silence, followed by a short beeping sound made her heart jump in her chest. “Alex? You really need to get your own damn phone.”

An immediate smile spread over Alex face when she heard Owens distressed voice. “You know I don’t need one.”, she answered and started walking around in the living room.

“Well I’ll make sure you will get one anyway. I can’t stand that annoying elevator music anymore.”

She let out a suppressed laugh and kept walking around; not noticing how nervous she actually was. Owen cleared his throat before he continued speaking. “You know – there’s a reason why I called.”

With that being said, Alex slowly sat down again. “Uh, okay? Well, what is it?”

Another moment of silence passed and all the sudden she felt the nervousness.

“You know – when we were gone for the weekend”, he started and paused again. Alex felt a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. “Yeah?”

“I think the payment arrangements you set up with Claire were fulfilled.”

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and laughed. “Oh really? That’s gre- – wait”, she jumped up from her seat again. “How would **you** know?”

“Huh, I don’t know. Maybe because I’m standing right in front of it and when I called Claire, she confirmed?” Owen didn’t sound mad, but Alex could clearly hear the sarcasm in his voice. “Oh.”

“Yeah, exactly. So we’re neighbors now, huh?”

Alex chewed on her lower lip. “I hope you’re joking, Owen.”

“Nuh-uh, come see for yourself.”

* * *

 

Almost exactly one week after their little weekend trip to Costa Rica, Alex found herself working the night shift at the paddock – _Big thanks to Mr. Victor Hoskins_., she thought. The night was clear and again Alex could watch the shimmering stars above her on the catwalk.

“Magnifique, n’est-ce pas?”

“Oui.”, she answered her colleague and leaned forward on the handrail; now looking down into the paddock. It was rather quiet. “You look sad.” He came to a halt next to her and leaned against the handrail as well – facing her. “Tell me what’s troubling you.”, he said and Alex could feel how he was studying her again.

“I think you know me too well already, Barry.” Alex gave a weak smile and avoided to look at him.

“And I know that you’re trying to dodge my question, chérie.” Finally, Alex looked up at him and couldn’t help but laugh at his playfully serious expression. “Fine!” She held her hands up in a gesture of surrender. “I’m just – sad that, uhm, that” She tried to say it, but knew that expressing feelings wasn’t really her best talent.

“That you and Owen are not working together anymore? Is that it?” He looked at her with a knowing smile and crossed his arms. Alex shrugged. “Well, I wouldn’t put it **that** way, but –“

Barry let out a low chuckle. “There is no shame in saying how you feel, Alex. It is actually very scary how much you and Owen have in common. And it is even scarier to see that you two are still not a couple.”

Alex crossed her arms and pouted. “We were heading in the right direction, until Hoskins put us in different shifts. We barely see each other anymore and we had no chance to talk about – uh” She stopped mid-sentence, since she didn’t really want to tell Barry about what had happened between Owen and her.

“But you are neighbors now, are you not?” Barry arched an eyebrow.

“Okay, first of all – I told Claire that I want a Bungalow like Owen. I didn’t say anything about putting it right where his is standing, okay? And second of all – I”

Barry let out another low chuckle and placed his hands on her shoulders; calming her down again. “Alex, I’m just saying that you should visit him if you want to see him, compris? And don’t think that you will annoy him or so. Just trust me.”

Alex sighted and patted his hand on her shoulder. “Fine. – God, why do you know me so well?”

The night shift ended just as the sun was about to rise. On top of one of the watchtowers around the paddock, Alex watched how the first rays of sunlight shone through the thick clouds at the horizon. She knew that the heat would be unbearable again – at least as soon as the clock hit midday.

She stretched her tired limbs and cracked her knuckles – all while walking down the stairs. And after whishing Barry goodbye until their shift would start again, Alex walked up to her own quad-bike. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the upcoming sunlight as she watched the arriving employees taking over the new shift. It was feeding time and even as she sat on her vehicle, a good few feet away from the paddock, she could hear the packs excited growls and shouts.

“I thought your shift is over?”

Alex jumped slightly when Owen appeared next to her. She already discovered that he had a habit of showing up out of nowhere. “It is. I was just about to leave.”, she answered and watched as he came to stand in front of her, leaning his hands on her handlebars. “Pity.”

Alex gave an agreeing sigh and nodded. “And what are your plans for today?”

“Probably continue to move in. There are still a few things I left back at the hotel.” Alex shrugged and waved at some colleagues which passed them. She didn’t know why, but she suddenly felt extremely awkward around the Alpha male in her life.

Owen nodded absentmindedly and kept staring at her chin – or so she thought. Alex cleared her throat, which snapped him out of his deep thought. “Oh yeah, sure. I almost forgot we’re neighbors now.” He offered her a sly smirk – which only seemed to make the whole situation worse.

“Yeah, uh – anyways, I think I should get going before Hoskins sees that I’m still around.”, Alex mumbled and reached for the key.

“Sure. I – I guess I’ll see you around.” – And before the Alpha could step back from the blue vehicle, Alex leaned forward and pressed her lips on his whiskery cheek.

* * *

 

Despite wanting to keep moving her stuff to her new home, Alex procrastinated during the rest of the week. Whenever she came back from work she found herself being way too tired to make the trips to the outskirts where her own, slightly more modern, Sunrise bungalow was standing. Only mere feet across from Owen’s; facing the beautiful lake.

On Friday she decided to go through with everything at once. After her shift had ended again in the early morning, she packed the rest of her few belongings and returned the key card to her room to Barb.

“So it’s once and for all now, isn’t it?”, Barb said as she typed on her keyboard – checking Alex out.

The brunette nodded and adjusted the heavy rucksack on her back. Barb let out a long sigh. “You know, you were my favorite guest.”, she mumbled and stifled a sniff. Alex arched an eyebrow. Over the last few weeks she already learned that the young receptionist could be a little too emotional sometimes.

“We will probably see each other some time, Barb. No worries.” She saw a smile forming on the blondes red painted lips. “Okay, you’re right.” Barb let out a small laugh and wiped her cheek.

“It’s official – you’re no longer a guest at this hotel.” And she stored the key card away in a safe behind the counter.

“Thank god.”, Alex joked and picked up the last bag from the floor. “Farewell, Barb.”, she smiled and turned to leave.

“Wait, Alex – I almost forgot. Someone tried to contact you via the park’s management when you were at work and they told me to pass it through to you since the person left a message.”, the receptionist informed her in a hurry and when she was sure that Alex was listening, she continued talking. “He didn’t say his name, but it was something regarding the new commercial – I think. He just really wanted to know where you work. I think he wants to hire you for another commercial or so. I’m not sure.”

Alex furrowed her brows; thinking about who would want to hire her – since she was neither an actress nor a model. “Uhm, if another person wants to know who I am or anything like that, do me a favor and  – just tell them you can’t help them, okay?”

Barb nodded slowly with a confused expression on her youthful face. “I’ll make sure the higher-ups will be informed.”

* * *

 

The following day Alex woke up fairly early. It was Sunday and thus her first day off work in a week. She decided to start her day by having breakfast at the picnic table near her Bungalow which was facing the lake.

While she prepared the tray, she gazed out of her small kitchen window – wondering if Owen was already up or even at home. Without further thinking she reached into one of the white cabinets and placed two empty cups onto the silver tray.

The temperature rose with the sun – but it was already hot and humid as Alex sat down to eat. She enjoyed the peace and quiet and watched as rays of sunshine sparkled on the water surface of the nearby lake.

Once in a while her gaze wandered over to where Owen’s Bungalow and trailer were standing. There was no light, still no sign of him being awake or at home. – And while she munched away at her slice of toast and jam, she could see a figure emerging from the tree line out of the corner of her eye.

She almost choked on the bite in her mouth as she saw that he was running shirtless, only dressed in loose dark-grey shorts and running shoes. “Oh boy”, she mumbled to herself after she had caught her breath again.

She raked her fingers through her hair nervously and took a small sip of her orange juice while he continued to jog towards her. Just before he approached her, he pulled out his ear buds and took a few deep breaths, smiling at her. “Good morning.”

It took a moment for her to gather her thought while she admired his sweaty upper body. “G-good morning.”, she finally stammered and watched as he sat down on the bench across from her.

“You’re up early.”, he said matter-of-factly and surveyed her. “So are you.”, she answered and poured him a cup of coffee, offering it to him. “Thanks. – Yeah, just a little morning run.”

“I could get used to this.”, he suddenly said after taking a sip. “Breakfast?”, she asked mockingly and reached for the bowl of fruits. “Yeah. Having breakfast with you.”, he answered and shoved a strawberry into his mouth.

Alex suppressed the grin which was about to appear on her face and took another sip of her orange juice instead.

“Do you have anything planned today?”, he asked and popped another strawberry into his mouth. Alex shook her head slowly. “Not yet.”

“Good, ‘cause I want to show you something.” He downed the rest of his coffee and got up from his seat. “I’ll just go and change real quick.” He took a slice of toast and took a bite, motioning for her to get up as well. “A bikini would be appropriate.”

Alex looked at him with an arched eyebrow and was once again distracted by his muscular body. “As long as we won’t wear the same outfit – sure.” He let out a fake laugh.

* * *

 

“So,”, Owen started as they were driving down the gravel path along the coast. “I’ve seen the new commercial last night.”, he continued and cleared his throat.

Alex kept looking out of the window, admiring the few. “And?”, she eventually asked absentmindedly.

“Well, it’s – it was“, he paused and tried to choose his next words carefully.

She raised her eyebrows as she looked at him. “Ridiculous? Exorbitant? Fake?”

“I was going to say “interesting” – but okay, yeah you’re right.”, he chuckled and took a left turn.

“Interesting.”, she huffed. "Right.”

They kept chit-chatting about work and nonsense – avoiding to bring up the one topic which both of them was silently thinking about.

* * *

 

“Is this really necessary?”

“Absolutely – and now keep going.”

Alex sighted and started walking slowly while Owen covered her eyes with his hands; guiding her towards their destination. They had left the car back at the dirt road where Owen had led her right into the thick jungle.

“This would be a lot easier if I could see, you know.”, she grumbled; but kept stumbling forward.

“This would be a lot easier if you would quit complaining.”, Owen chuckled. “Come on, just a few more steps.”, he assured her and grinned as he pictured her reaction to his surprise that was waiting ahead.

Eventually Alex could feel how warm sand was whirled up by her Flip Flops; hitting her calves – and she got even more curious.

“Is this a beach bar? Did you take me to a beach bar, Owen?”, Alex asked mockingly and snickered when she could practically hear him rolling his eyes at her.

And without further ado, he removed his hands and thus revealed the view to her.

“Nope, no beach bar.” He grinned to himself as he watched her staring with her mouth slightly agape.

“Wow.”, she breathed; placing the bag she had brought down to her feet. The bay was edged in by high cliffs to their left and right, giving it a secluded vibe. It was only midday, so the sun was standing high; reflecting on the surface of the turquoise water. A few bigger rocks were sticking out of the water while some were scattered on the beach; reminding Alex of the night at the beach of Cañas.

“Right? This is my secret bay.”, Owen explained and made sure to put emphasize on the word “my”. “I discovered it when I moved here and claimed it. So, now that you know about it –“, he paused and took off his beige-colored shirt. “– I might have to kill you.”

He tried to put on a stern expression but failed when he saw Alex’ face. “Sure.”, she retorted and started spreading the picnic blanket on the white sand just as Owen opened the picnic cooler, taking out two beers and offering one to Alex.

“It’s only noon.”, Alex remarked, wrinkling her nose at the cold beverage. “So? It’s our day off! Relax.” He wiggled his eyebrows and simultaneously took a long drink of his bottle.

Alex took the bottle hesitantly – only then realizing that Owen had already taken off his shirt. She took a quick sip and admired his upper body while he gazed at the horizon. Eventually she found the courage to take of her white Tank Top, along with her olive-colored shorts – revealing her red bikini.

She immediately felt his eyes on her as she proceeded to walk towards the water; waiting for the first whitecaps to touch her bare feet. Taking a deep breath, she let it out with a smile and casting a look over her shoulder. Owen was still standing on the blanket, watching her with the beer bottle in his hand.

“Are you coming or what?”, she shouted and let out a laugh when he started to sprint towards her.

But he didn’t slow down and grabbed Alex instead; pulling her further into the cool water with him. They both submerged amid the waves at the same time; but Alex was the first one to surface after just a couple of seconds. She gasped, fixing her long hair as she looked for Owen.

“Owen?”

She yelped when he suddenly yanked at her ankle, pulling her down once again.

Owen re-emerged, laughing while Alex coughed and gasped for air. “You’re –“, she swallowed hard and wiped a few strands of hair out of her face. “– a real jerk sometimes, Owen Grady!” She pointed her index at him; realizing how close he was just as she touched his chest.

He was smirking down at her, thus making her even more furious. “Stop smirking, you –“, she demanded, but was cut off when he reached out and gripped her neck – crushing his lips onto hers.

She squeezed her burning eyes shut and pressed her hands flat on his muscular chest. His grip on her neck softened, but her heart still hammered hard in her chest.

She could taste the saltwater on his lips and was sure he could taste it too.

* * *

 

They had ended up spending the whole day at their secluded little bay. They swam, drank, ate and burned in the sun – more often than not ending up making out again.

Alex felt balanced – happy even. She smiled to herself as she gazed out of the window of the car again. Only this time Owen’s hand was lazily placed on her thigh, his thump rubbing small circles on her skin and suddenly she placed her hand on top of his, intertwining their fingers.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see that he was smiling as well.

* * *

 

They arrived back at the camp when the sun was just about to set – and after Owen had parked the borrowed Jeep next to his trailer, they walked towards the jetty since they had agreed to watch the sunset together.

With one arm around Alex’ shoulder, Owen hugged and squeezed her – tickled her side until she burst into a fit of giggles.

But he abruptly stopped when he noticed the unfamiliar man sitting slouched at the picnic table. “What?”, Alex asked him quizzically, before she noticed him too.

“What the hell?”, Owen muttered under his breath as they approached him. The suited man was indeed sleeping. His head was laying on his arms, facing the couple.

Alex took a small step forward, examining the man cautiously when it suddenly hit her. “Oh fuck.”, she gasped, backing off again.

Owen placed his hands on her shoulders from behind, rubbing them slightly. “Do you know this guy?” He sounded concerned.

“Y-yes.”, she answered hesitantly and he could feel how her whole body stiffened – and he started to feel worried.

“No shit? Who is he? Your ex?”, he chuckled and hoped he would make her laugh – or at least relax. After all, he felt responsible to make her feel safe.

A moment of silence went by where Owen felt how she desperately she tried to stay calm as the stranger kept sleeping. It was absurd.

“He’s my dad.”


	7. Family issues and Pillow talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am - not dead, yet; and I'm sorry it took me so long to update! :x
> 
> I hope you are not annoyed by my solution to translate what is being said in German in this Chap; but if that's the case, please let me know so I can change it! :)
> 
> Enjoy <3

“Your – dad? Dad, like your father or dad, like sugar daddy?”, Owen joked, unsure of how to handle the situation considering Alex reaction.

But Alex was not amused – at all. Her eyes were blank and full of hostility as she stared at the snoring male. “Dad as in father as in the least person I wanted to see ever again.”, she hissed, turned on her heels quickly and started walking towards her Bungalow.

Owen, more confused than ever, watched her and sighted; bummed out about the sudden change of mood. He thought about deciding whether to wake him up or letting him sleep, but the decision was taken from him as Alex slammed her door shut behind her with a loud _bang_.

The man snorted once and stirred, groaning as he lifted his head and adjusted his glasses. Owen watched with furrowed brows as the man looked around; had he probably forgotten where he was in the first place.

“Sir?”, Owen asked carefully, not really knowing what to think about the whole situation.

“Where am I?”, the man mumbled and ran his fingers through his tousled hair.

Owen cleared his throat. “Generally speaking, or currently?”

The man looked up at Owen, his face scrunched up in a frown. “I’m sorry, who are you?”, he asked boldly and slowly stood up from his seat.

“Well, I’m Owen Grady and you’re _currently_ sitting in my front yard.”, Owen answered with an eyebrow raised in question.

The man looked around. “Front yard?”, he snorted and smoothed out the wrinkles in his jacket before he stood up and walked towards Owen, offering his hand.

Owen nodded and shook his hand briefly. “And you are?”

“Michael Schneider. I’m looking for my daughter. I was told she lives here and works at the park.”, Mr. Schneider explained as he took another look around the perimeter, his gaze resting on Alex’s Bungalow.

“Is that her home?”

Owen swallowed hard and tried to keep his face blank. He didn’t know what to do.

“Uh –“

“Mr. Grady, I haven’t seen my daughter in –“

“Don’t talk to him, Owen!”, Alex barked; suddenly emerging from her Bungalow again.

Owen watched Michael’s face drop as he spotted his daughter; how his lips turned into a sad small smile as she kept stomping towards them.

“Alexandra”, Michael started while Owen took a few steps back, making room for Michael and his apparent daughter. “– du bist es wirklich.” **[“– it’s really you.”]**

Alex came to a sudden halt a good few feet away from her father. Her arms crossed defensively. “Was machst du hier?” **[“What are you doing here?”]**

“Ich wollte dich nur sehen und sichergehen, dass es dir gut geht.”, Michael answered simply **.** **[“I just wanted to see you and be sure that you’re doing well.”]**

Alex’ expression visibly softened, even if it was only for a split second. “Wie hast du mich gefunden?”, she proceeded to ask boldly. **[“How did you find me?”]**

Michael let out a deep sigh before he answered. “Die Werbung. Wir haben dich erkannt und haben sofort alles in die Wege geleitet um dich zu finden.” [ **“The commercial. We recognized you and we immediately set everything in motion to find you.“]**

Alex snorted and kicked at some pebbles on the ground when Michael took a sudden step forward towards his daughter. Meanwhile, Owen had problems following the whole conversation – considering his German was a little rusty. Judging from their faces, the tone of their voices and overall body language, it was not going well.

“Wir wollen, dass du nach Hause kommst, Alex.” [ **“We want you to come home, Alex.”]**

“Ja – daraus wird nichts.“ **[“Yeah – no chance.“]**

Alex gaze wandered to Owen. “Ich bin glücklich, da wo ich gerade bin.” **[“I’m happy where I am now.“]**

Without further words, she turned on her heels and walked back to her Bungalow. She was done with that chapter in her life and she had done too much; worked too hard, to finally forget what happened in her past. She didn’t want to risk anything; she didn’t want to turn back.

“Geh einfach wieder und tu’ so als wäre das hier gerade nicht passiert. – Darin warst du schon immer gut, Papa.“, she shouted over her shoulder and kept walking. [ **“Just leave and pretend this just never happened. – You’ve always been good at that, pops.“]**

A moment of awkward silence passed between Owen and his – friend’s unwelcomed father. He didn’t know what to say or do. Hell, he didn’t even know what they were talking about.

“Mr. Grady, right?”, Michael suddenly asked as he turned towards the Raptor trainer. “I assume you work closely with my daughter?” Owen couldn’t help but notice how desperate the man in front of him sounded.

“Call me Owen – and yes I, uh, happen to be – friends with you daughter, sir.”, he answered and scratched his neck nervously. No need to tell him that he and Alex were practically, almost – kind of dating.

The older man nodded. “Good, that means she would listen to you.”, he mumbled and fumbled for something in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. “She always appreciated her friends over – well” He stopped himself mid-sentence and pulled a small light grey paper out if his jacket.

“Here, that’s my business card. If you can talk her into meeting me, call me. We’re staying at the Hilton Hotel for the next few days.” He handed the card over. “Please, Owen, I want my daughter back in my life.”

* * *

The next day Owen mentally braced himself to confront Alex about her past relationship with her family since he did not know nearly enough about her to make the decision whether to help Mr. Schneider or not. He just had to know what happened.

But his plan was cancelled just as he arrived at the Raptor pen the next morning. He spotted her among the crowd of workers gathered in front of the pen gate. He made a mental note to ask Alex what the hell she was already doing there. Hoskins would only come up with new plans to be a pain in the ass.

“Oi, Owen!”, Barry called out to him as soon as he saw his friend and supervisor approaching.

“What’s goin’ on, Barry?”

“It’s Delta. She attacked Charlie when they were fed this morning.”, he explained frantically, walking next to Owen.

“How bad is it? And why did nobody contact me!”

As they neared the group of people, Owen recognized several vets and scientist. His heart was racing as the unknowingness worried him more by every passing second.

“What happened?”, the self-proclaimed Alpha of the pack asked no one in particular and hoped that someone would eventually answer him.

“Delta is acting uncharacteristically aggressive towards the other pack members, especially Charlie. She is jealous about food and eats more by stealing it from Charlie, who in return tried to defend herself this morning and she got bit in the neck.“, Maria the head of the Raptor veterinary staff explained.

Owen swallowed hard. “Is she –?”, he didn’t finish the question as it was already too painful to imagine one of the girls getting hurt, let alone killed. He just couldn’t handle to go through that again.

But Maria shook her head quickly. “Oh no, no. Alex immediately called for security, so the girls were separated immediately. We brought Charlie to a Quarantine pen near the park. She’s gonna be fine.”

Alex, standing across from Owen, gave him a small smile as the group of people dissolved around them with Barry giving his friend an encouraging clap on the back before leaving.

“She will be fine.”, Alex repeated as she saw the worried look on his face. “You heard what Maria said.”

Owen nodded, his lips tightly pressed together.

“Do you want a hug?”, Alex asked jokingly, wanting to light up his mood – but he nodded again, his eyes fixated on the ground. She rolled her eyes, grinning, as she reached out for his wrist.

Owen wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his chin on top of her head, pulling her body close to him. Her face was pressed against his buff chest, making it hard for her to breath. “You’re – kinda choking me.”

“Shhhh” He closed his eyes and smiled to himself when he felt how she started to struggle against his grip. “Don’t shush me. I can’t breath!”

“I’m sad, I need this right now. Just let it happen.”, he mumbled, but couldn’t suppress the chuckle rumbling through his chest.

“Idiot.”

He let go of her eventually, just as she started to poke his ribs.

“Ticklish, are we?”, she cackled and feint to reach out to him again – causing him to jump back slightly.

“Hey, only a little!”

Alex burst out into laughter. “What about you?”

“No!”, she squealed and backed away. “Don’t you dare, Grady!”

“Do you call this working? ‘Cause I don’t.”

The couple froze and watched as Victor Hoskins saunter over towards them with a smug expression on his face. “What the heck are you doing here, Alexandra? As far as I know your shift starts in six hours.”

“I, uh – I was just checking on the girls.”, Alex muttered and felt her cheeks redden as Vic seized her up and down. Then he turned to Owen with a slight smirk on his face.

“I see. – But I must send you home now, Alex. You can tell your boyfriend goodbye before you leave.”, he said mockingly.

Alex watched as Owen stared him down, his jaw clenched. “C’mon Alex, I’ll walk you to your car.”

“What a gentleman he is.” Vic grinned triumphantly when he saw how uncomfortable the situation made her feel.

* * *

 

“I hate that guy so much.”, Alex muttered under her breath as she sat on her Quad bike. “I think the feeling is mutual.”, Owen stated matter of factly. He knew that Hoskins didn’t like him that much either, but it was different with Alex.

“He’s just jealous, I guess.” Owen shrugged and scratched his neck. “Can’t blame him.”

Alex looked up at him, eyebrows perked. “Uh, excuse me?”

Owen cleared his throat and avoided her questioning gaze. “I’m just sayin’ – I’d be jealous if someone dated you instead of me.”

She was perplexed for a few seconds, dumbfounded even. “Dated.”, she repeated aloud and felt how the temperature on her face rose and her palms started to sweat.

“Too soon?”

Alex shook her head a little too enthusiastically. “Pshhhh, what? No, nope. It’s cool.” She coughed slightly as Owen watched her mental breakdown with an amused look on his face.

“After all we’re adults, we can talk about dating and sex and – stuff.”

“We’ve never talked about sex, Alex.”, Owen stated dryly and suppressed to laugh.

Alex shrugged. “Yeah, well, you know. Whatever. We might as well do so later.”

Owen pursed his lips. This was clearly getting out of hand and he realized that Alex had a small problem with expressing emotions properly. “Okay, go home and lay down. I think you might have a fever.”

She nodded slowly and slightly embarrassed. “Yep.”

Without a warning, Owen grabbed her face, leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips. He stared into her starry eyes for a moment, before he decided to get on her nerves one more time, just to get a reaction.

“Drive safe, baby.”

Her soft expression turned into disgust. “Ugh, shut up.”, she snorted and turned the ignition key until the Quad roared to life.

“I’m gonna miss you so much, honey. Stay safe, ‘kay?”, Owen whined and blew a kiss in her direction as she wrinkled her nose, causing Owen to finally lose it and laugh at her.

* * *

 

It was already dark when Alex came home from her shift. Her body ached, she could barely keep her eyes open, but her mind kept reminding her of all the stuff that was going on.

She kicked her shoes off at her door after shutting it, and let her pants slip down to the bathroom floor where she simply stepped out of them. Her shirt and underwear followed and she managed to throw them in the hamper before she stepped under the shower.

Sweat and grime were immediately washed away by the hot water mixed with her favorite scented bodywash.

Her mind started to wander and she thought about Owen, which made her heart skip a few beats. She smiled as she washed her hair and happily stuck her tongue out to catch drops of water.

A sudden knock on the small bathroom window made her jump, causing her to almost slip and fall.

“Alex, we need to ta – stop screaming, it’s just me! We need to talk.”

Alex tried to calm her nerves and took a few long breaths before she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her naked body after doing so.

“Can I come in?”, Owen inquired in a hushed voice, making her raise her eyebrows questionably. “Why are you whispering?”

She could hear how he cleared his throat. “Err, actually I don’t know.”, he answered aloud. “Are you done? Can I come in?”

Alex sighted; her lips pulled into a small smile, despite the shock she had just experienced.

“Give me ten minutes. The door is unlocked.”

* * *

 

Owen made another mental note to ask her why she didn’t lock her front door; but then again he remembered that the two were the only people around anyway and he surely was no threat to her – beside maybe giving her a heart attack by knocking on her bathroom window while she was showering.

He waited a few minutes, judging that ten minutes were already over, before he entered her more modern Bungalow. The short hallway to her bedroom was dark and it got slightly damp as he passed the small bathroom whose door was open. The smell of wild berries and cinnamon filled his nostrils as he approached her room.

Her door was ajar and he saw dim flickering light pour through the crack. “Alex?” Instead of just entering right away, he knocked against the white painted wood.

“Come in.”

Owen pushed the door open and almost snorted with amusement. A few colored candles were standing on the nightstands on each side of her queen-sized bed – the obvious source of the smell filling the room.

Alex was lay on her back, one arm draped over her eyes and the thin blanket pulled up to her stomach. Her brown hair was tamed in a messy bun and he recognized the old Bob Marley baggy shirt she was wearing as pajamas. To Owen, she looked more beautiful than ever.

“Are you alright?”, he asked carefully as he closed the short distance to the bed, which took up most of the space in the bedroom.

She nodded, murmuring a “Mhm.”and proceeded to pat the spot next to her. Owen didn’t think twice before he kicked his shoes of and crawled on the mattress.

“We need to talk.”, Owen repeated and watched as she stretched her limbs, letting out small mewls. Sometimes she reminded him of a cat. “Are you done?”, he chuckled as she blinked up to him with tired eyes. She nodded with a grin and flung herself around suddenly, wrapping her arm around his upper body and cuddling her face into his side.

Owen stiffened a bit. He didn’t expect her to be so affectionate all the sudden – and he nearly forgot what he wanted to talk about in the first place. “Uh”, he started and thought about a way to start the whole conversation properly, before she nudged his side softly.

“Kraulst du mich?”, Alex suddenly purred and looked up to Owen with big grey puppy eyes.

“Come again?”

She giggled over his puzzled look and sat up. “I asked if you’d pet me.”, she explained and started to scratch her fingernails over his chest gently. “Like this, you know?”

Alex pouted her lips as Owen kept looking at her in confusion. “Is that weird or –?”, she asked with slight embarrassment and pinkish cheeks.

“Sorry”, he eventually said while shaking his head. “No, that’s not weird at all.”

Her lips pulled into a cheeky smile. “Good.”

A moment of silence passed as the tension between them lingered. “So, uh, about the thing we wanted to talk ab –“

“Owen”, she breathed softly; cutting him off mid-sentence.

Hearing her say his name like that made him shiver with excitement. “Yeah?”

They stared into each other’s eyes; both trying to figure the other out. Owen studied her with a predator’s unwavering attention as she bit her lower lip seductively, thinking about whether to finally make a move – and without further explanation, she swiftly swung her leg over his lap, straddling him.

Owen let out a heavy breath as soon as he felt her body grind up to him. “Alex, I –“, he started but was yet again cut off by her suddenly peeling out of her baggy shirt; thus revealing a lacey, white bralette underneath. “Yes?”

“Oh my –“, he muttered under his breath and swallowed hard as she started to plant small kisses on his neck, along his jawline – just every spot of skin she could reach.

Meanwhile, Owen tried his best to stay focused on his task, even though it got harder by every passing second – literally.

But his lack of initiative didn’t stay unnoticed by Alex, and she pulled back, pouting. “What’s wrong? I – I thought this is what you wanted.”, she said. Suddenly she felt horribly insecure again.

Owen was taken aback by her statement. “Uh, wha- err, I mean –“ He sighted and rubbed his short-trimmed beard, unsure of how to address the elephant in the room. “Okay, Alex, look”, he started and tried to focus his gaze on her face, instead of her barely covered bosom.

“There is nothing more I want to do, than to make love to you right now, right here, but – I can’t stop thinking about your father.”

Her facial expression changed from sheepish adoration to sheer shock.

“What, oh no – no. That came out wrong.”, he assured her with an embarrassed chuckle. “What I want to say is, you should call your father and work things out, before we – I mean, you know? Family is important.”

At this point, Alex had her arms crossed as she listened to him, still sitting on his lap. “Did he ask you to talk to me?”

Owen cleared his throat awkwardly, avoiding to give a straight answer. “He seemed really desperate, Alex.” He gently grasped her shoulders and leaned in to her. “He literally crossed oceans to find you, and – and I don’t know what happened between you, but I think you should give him a chance and I hope that, one day, you’ll trust me enough to tell me what happened.”

Alex inhaled deeply and avoided eye contact as she nodded hesitantly. – Owen saw that suspicious glint in her eyes while she tried to blink it away. He was sure what was about to follow and suddenly, he felt like he fucked up.

“Do you want me to leave?” It hurt him to ask, but he got to know Alex a lot better in the last few weeks and he already knew when she needed to be alone – It hurt even more, when she nodded right away and slipped off his lap, turning away from him as she stifled a snivel.

“Alright.”, he sighted and already missed the warmth of her body. He got up from his sport just as she put her shirt back on, and he caught her frantically wiping her cheeks. It made his heart clench, but he walked over to her side of the bed anyway while she curled up under her blanket.

Carefully he leaned down to her, placing a kiss to her temple, before he left. “Good night, kitten.”

 


End file.
